Time And Time Again
by TrInItIsPeLl
Summary: Harry and Hermione are trying to get back to normal since defeating Voldemort but situations are fighting against them and putting their relationship to the test. What do you do when you can't trust your friends any more than you can trust your enemies?
1. Prologue

Time and Time Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story.  
  
Harry and Hermione are together but what happens when Ron and Draco want her as well? What will Harry have to go through to get his beloved back safe and sound? And who is after Harry and willing to do anything to get him even kill?  
  
A/N- Harry and the others are in fifth year. Ron is with Lavender, Draco is with Ginny. Draco has become nicer to the Golden Trio lately but I think we all know why.  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter and his girlfriend of two years Hermione Granger walked slowly down the abandoned Hogsmeade street looking in shop windows and quietly speaking to each other. They had found out that they had feelings for each other shortly after third year and spent the past two summers with Ron and Ginny at the Burrow. At numerous times, they came very close to making love but they both wanted to wait. And neither of them noticed that they were being watched very closely ever since they boarded the Hogwarts Express to begin their third year. Whispers could be heard all around them as they made their way down the corridor to an empty compartment reserved just for the Golden Trio.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, who do you think is going to be our DADA professor this year?" says Hermione her brown eyes twinkling in the falling snow. "I think, Mrs. Potter, that Mr. Lupin is coming back to stay this time. Apparently he found a potion that will completely wipe away his werewolf side and he'll become human aga...," Harry stops abruptly because he realizes that his 'Mione is not even listening to him but looking at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" "Who is Mrs. Potter?" she says with a laugh. Harry knows she is only joking and picks her up into his strong arms and spins her around lightly in the air. "You are Mrs. Potter. Now and forever more."  
  
Hermione looked at him and immediately knew what he was saying. Her eyes got even bigger and she gasped, "Oh my gods, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Harry could only smile as her face lit up with joy. She was so beautiful. He had always known it as well. Ever since third year and Hermione helped save his godfather, Sirius Black, Harry knew that they were meant for each other. "Yes, I think I am. Hermione, I love you, and sometime in the future, I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. I know people think that we are too young to know what real love is but I know that the way I feel is true." By this time, Hermione had tears running down her red cheeks and she shyly whispered out of her full, red lips, "I feel exactly the same way. I love you too, Harry, with all of my heart."  
  
"Do you really mean it 'Mione?" Harry was scared that maybe she was just telling him what he wanted to hear. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "You're it for me." Harry bent his head down and kissed her soft lips. She moaned under his strong embrace and coyly swiped her tongue across his closed lips. He groaned in response and immediately opened his mouth to let her in. After a few moments, they both pulled away gaping for breath. But he had to have her near him and immediately enveloped her in a deep hug. Her body molded into his and her hair always smelled of jasmine and lilies. Hermione had changed a lot since third year. She was as studious as ever but she straightened her hair and started lightly applying makeup to her soft features. After five years of Quidditch, Harry had changed as well becoming muscular. His hair was as wild as ever and Hermione loved staring into his deep forest green eyes. They always made her feel safe, warm and loved "Come on", he said, "We should be getting back to Hogwarts before we are missed okay?" "Okay, Harry." He kissed her softly again and quickly put his arms around her waist.  
  
The pair resumed their walk down the street in silence not knowing that their lives were going to be thrown up into a world wind of controversy and drama.  
  
A/N: There that's my first chapter of my first story. I hope that anyone who reads it likes it and reviews if they want to. If you want to flame, please flame the plot not the author. I know this story seems to be all fluff but it's going to get very intense and a lot racier. I think I'll change the rating to R as well.  
  
Sneak peek Chapter 1.  
  
"I don't understand how this could happen. These two are my best friends but I can't help loving her. She's just perfect. I don't care what I have to do to get her. I'm going to be with her and soon." 


	2. Crazy in Love

**Time And Time Again**   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story.  
  
A/N: Before I continue with chapter 2, I want to thank my very first reviewers and both I might add were positive. EmmaLee14 and Luxis-lil, thank you guys a lot. It means so much to me that you like my story and want me to continue with it. So here's the new chapter.  
  
Last Chapter: Hermione, I love you, and sometime in the future, I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. I know people think that we are too young to know what real love is but I know that the way I feel is true."  
  
Chapter 2: Crazy in Love  
  
Harry and Hermione ran up the steps to the Fat Lady's picture and whispered "Jumping Jellybeans". When they stepped inside, they found the common room empty with a fire crackling in the fireplace.  
  
"So, are we going to go to bed or stay down here and fool around" says Harry in a mischievous voice. "Why can't we do a little bit of both" Hermione, in a sly new state, pulls Harry on top of her on the couch and kisses him. Harry's hand cupped her face and ran through her crinkly/curly brown hair. His tongue found its way onto her lower lip requesting entrance and Hermione eagerly accepted. She pulled his head further down and after she unclasped his robes and threw them on the floor, she put her soft hands under his shirt and lightly ran her fingers up and down his back. The sensation she was giving him was starting to show and Harry couldn't fight it.  
  
He kissed her cheeks, her nose, lightly sucked her neck until a dark red spot branded her as his. He resumed kissing her swollen lips and received a moan from her. He removed his hands from her hair and quickly ran them down her sides and over her shapely hips. When his hand came back up and hesitantly passed over her breast, Hermione then stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" "Absolutely nothing's wrong, Harry. I want you to be my first. I want to be your first." Harry was shocked. He had always wondered what making love to Hermione would be like but he didn't think he would find out so soon. "Mione, are you sure? This is a really big step for us, you especially." Hermione could only smile at him. She knew in her heart that although she was just 15, she wanted to have sex with Harry. "I'm very sure."  
  
"When can we start?" he shouted.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm serious, Mione. I'm ready. I've been ready and if you're sure that you're ready then..."  
  
"Then you're ready" she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am."  
  
Hermione laughed at his insistence and pulled him in for another kiss. Unknown to her or Harry, someone else was present in the room who couldn't stand the loving exchange going on between them. He found it quite sickening.  
  
Ron Weasley loved Hermione Granger. He was heartbroken when he had found out that the Golden Trio had suddenly become the Dynamic Duo. Ron felt that Harry was best at everything. He was one of the teacher's favorite students, everyone's favorite seeker on the Quidditch team and the only living person to have faced Lord Voldemort. Then to top it off, Harry was more good-looking than he could ever be with his tousled black hair and intense green eyes and it didn't help matters that his parents had left him over 5 million galleons (converted to American money, that would be close to 25 million dollars). How could he compete with all of that? He had loved Hermione for as long as he could remember but she had always had eyes for The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Everything about Hermione was beautiful. Her face, her hair, her attitude, her personality and hell even her choice in clothes. He longed to tell her how he felt about her at the beginning of their third year but they got distracted by the Dementors and the effect they had on Harry. Then he thought that Crookshanks ate Scabbers and they continuously fought over that issue. But he realized that he was getting close to telling her how he felt when they thought that Buckbeak was executed. She immediately began crying and Ron gathered her into his arms crying as well. It hurt so much for him to be near her and not tell her.  
  
For the entire summer, Hermione and Harry, after third year, stayed at the Burrow with him and his family. He noticed that they were a little closer but thought nothing of it because they still included him in everything they did as always. But imagine his surprise when he opened the compartment door and found them lying horizontally on the train seat heavily snogging, hands all over each other. Ginny walked up to the door and saw them as well. He could have sworn that she gasped so hard, she almost choked on air. She immediately turned around and ran down the corridor. He, however, quietly closed the door back and sat against the wall.  
  
Tears slowly creeped down his face and he didn't bother to wipe them away. That was when Lavender conveniently showed up. She made it no secret that she wanted to be more than friends with Ron and told him at every opportunity. She comforted him and by the time he was ready to go into the compartment, she was his pretend girlfriend.  
  
Ron would never forget the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces when he announced to them that he and Lavender were together. At first, he thought it was jealousy. But they were genuinely happy for him and the look that they had was shock that he had caught them together.  
  
"Ron, what are doing sitting on the steps in the dark?" Lavender's clear voice suddenly enquired suspiciously. It was odd for anyone to be out of their dorms at this hour. She saw Harry and Hermione but assumed they had just finished some Prefect duties. "I was just thinking about things, Lav." He quietly answered as to not alert the snogging couple of his presence. "But I'm going to bed now." "Well, what's your hurry? I was hoping I could keep you company tonight." She slyly said with a hungry sparkle in her eye. After watching the love of his life make out with his best friend, Ron had to admit that he really wasn't in the mood. "I don't feel like it tonight, maybe another time." Lavender was disappointed. Lately, he was pushing away more than ever and she didn't know what to do to fix it. She had a feeling that there was someone else on his mind but the question was who? "Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." She kissed him briefly and felt the familiar shudder down her spine. "Good night" She then went upstairs not expecting a response.  
  
Ron kissed her but pretended it was Hermione's lips he was touching. He opened his eyes, turned around and saw Lavender's slender frame descending up the stairs. She was a nice girl, pretty and smart but she was no Hermione. Even though he hated to admit it, all the times he and Lavender had sex, he had pretended it was Hermione he was giving himself to. He heard another moan coming from their direction and decided that he had tortured himself enough for one night.  
  
He was shocked to see Harry open up Hermione's robes and fondle her breasts from the outside of her shirt. And she looked like she was enjoying it! It was not fair. It was supposed to be him touching and kissing her. Running his hands all over her body and whispering to her words of love should be his job not Harry's but Ron knew that sooner or later, he would get everything he wanted. "I don't understand how this could happen. These two are my best friends but I can't help loving her. She's just perfect. I don't care what I have to do to get her. I'm going to be with her and soon."  
  
A/N: Okay the end of chapter 2. This one was long and I wrote it at 4 in the morning. I know I have no life but I really like this story. Besides it's the freakin' summer! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review!!!  
  
Sneak Peek Chapter 3: Finally  
  
His lips joined hers in a moment of shared intimacy. Their heavy panting could be heard throughout the entire room. She came first and felt as though her entire body was on fire. "Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Finally

**Time And Time Again**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story.**

**Chapter 3: Finally**

Harry slowly slipped his hands up and down her body trying to commit the exact image to his memory forever. His lips clamped down onto hers and he gave her the most sensual kiss ever.

Hermione deeply moaned and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She opened her eyes and Harry was welcomed with the sight of her deep, chocolate-brown eyes heavily lidded with desire. He thought that she never looked more beautiful than she did right then.

"Do you know just how beautiful you look right now" Harry said in a deep voice. "I think I have an idea." She said with eyes closed again just imagining what his hands were going to do to her in a matter of minutes. "I think though that you should see how you look right now."

Harry could only laugh at her statement and kiss her face all over. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and chin, no part of her face was left untouched by his mouth. "Hermione, I love you so much.

Only moans could be heard coming from the vicinity of the Gryffindor house's common room.

"Harry, please make love to me. I'm tired of waiting" Hermione said with a lust-filled voice.

"I know I'm tired of waiting too!" Thinking evilly to himself 'But I'm going to make you wait. I want to you scream my name in anticipation.'

Harry unclasped the front of Hermione's robe and threw it on the floor. He then took off her necktie and slowly unbuttoned her school shirt, prolonging her agony. "Oh Harry please...".

Frustrates that he was making her wait, Hermione's hands wandered down to his pants buckle and undid it. She proceeded to open his pants altogether and quickly thrust her hand inside, grasping his throbbing erection through his boxers. "Oh god...Mione" his voice quivering. She flipped them over and took off her now unbuttoned shirt. His pants soon joined her shirt on the floor and Hermione felt him through his forest green boxers. She slowly slid the boxers down his legs and they too joined the pile. When Hermione took all of him into her mouth, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head. She soon developed her own rhythm of sucking him off and pumping him with her right hand. Her left hand was busy unbuttoning his school shirt. Harry could feel that he was reaching his climax and so could Hermione. Just when he felt he was on the edge, she stopped and flipped them over again where she was underneath him. He understood why.

"Gods, Mione where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"In a book. I found it in the restricted section of the library."

"Of course you did." He looked down at her face and even in the dark, he could tell she was blushing. Her lips were so full and rosy, he had to taste them. He leaned down to kiss her and soon made his way down her neck and on the tops of her breasts. She lifted her back slightly and unclasped her bra. Harry took a nipple into his mouth and playfully bit it. He repeated the process with her other nipple and blew onto the tiny nubs to make them stand at attention.

He licked his way down her flat stomach, the feeling making Hermione's toes curl. Her hands found their way into his messy hair keeping his head located in her lower region. But Harry knew where his ultimate destination was and he desperately wanted to get there. He quickly took off her skirt but left her socks on. She had long discarded her shoes. Her panties were soaked and he was pleased to see that he had that effect on her. He slid them down her long shapely legs and stopped to stare at her. She was panting and a little nervous about what was going to happen. Thinking to herself "I hope he's pleased with what he sees."

Harry thought Hermione was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her body was longer and thinner. She had beautiful creamy skin with a hint of a brown tint in it. (Thanks to her summer vacation). She had become very shapely and dressed to show it. Harry bent back down and spread her legs wide. He licked her from top to bottom and held her legs down with his hands to calm down her bucking and twisting. When he stuck his tongue inside of her, she arched her back and let out a scream she had been holding in since he started. Harry kissed his way back up her body which was now lightly shaking from coming off of her climax.

He lifted her chin so that their eyes were level with each other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" she replied panting.

Harry carefully eased his cock into her and immediately stopped when he heard her sharp cry and saw the tears leaking out of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She kissed him letting him know it was alright to continue.

He began thrusting and soon she began meeting his rhythm. Not remembering to place a silencing charm on the room, it was soon filled with rhythmic moans and grunts. "Oh Merlin Mione... you are so warm and tight...oh gods this feels so good!"

"Oh...oh...Harry please...go harder! I want to feel all of you!"

Harry started thrusting faster and going deeper. A thin line of sweat decorated his brow and he made a grunt deep within his throat. He lifted her chin so their eyes could become level once more. Green met brown and both portrayed the ecstasy that was flowing between their bodies at that time.

His lips joined hers in a moment of shared intimacy. Their heavy panting could be heard throughout the entire room. She came first and felt as though her entire body was on fire. "Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He came directly after her and flooded her inside with his essence. "Oh fuck Hermione...I love you so much!" He kissed her again slowing down their ragged breathing. His kiss was slow and sensual before he pulled away and lay down next to her. She reached over and removed his hair from his sweaty forehead and laid a sweet kiss on it.

"I love you too Harry. So very much...by the way that was really good" she said with a smile.

"Oh...it was, was it?" He laughed and sat up so he could tickle her. "Was it that good?"

"Oh...Harry! It was okay, I already said so now stop...tickling...ME!" He stopped and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He bent down to kiss her bare breast.

They laid back down together and stared deeply into each other's eyes. "All I know is we are definitely going to do that again" Hermione said with a smile and she closed her eyes in sleep.

"Definitely...wait a minute...how soon again, Mione? Hermione?" He looked down and saw her fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and looked on the ground for their clothes. When he found them, he put her robe around her body and put his boxers back on as well.

For the rest of their items, he did the Wingardium Leviosa charm on them and he lifted Hermione in his arms, making his way to his dorm room. Once there, he rested her gently on his bed and their clothes fell on the floor along with their wands.

Harry climbed into his bed and wrapped his strong hands around Hermione. She sighed in her sleep and turned around to cling to his muscular frame. After he checked to see that Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were asleep, he drifted off into a pleasant slumber as well. Holding his Mione in his arms.

**A/N: That had to be one of the longest things in the world I've ever written. People say that these scenes are hard to write and they were right at least for me it was. I really like this story and I have a lot of great ideas for it but I need reviews like people need water. Reviews make me want to write. So if you like the story, please tell me. If you don't like it, please tell me. If you have suggestions, those are welcome as well. JUST REVIEW! Please.**


	4. A Look into the Past

**Time And Time Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story and everything about Tai Parker.**

****

**Chapter 4: A look into the past**

****

Harry awoke with a start. His heart, he realized was racing and his haphazard hair was sticking to his face which was wet with sweat.

He leaned down and saw Hermione nestled gently on top of his chest. Her even breathing showed that she was sleeping peacefully. Letting out a sigh of relief, he bent down to kiss her rosy cheek. He was having another bad dream about her and Draco Malfoy. About Draco hurting her.

Harry's P.O.V.

'I can't take this shit anymore. If I have another dream like this, I have to see Headmaster Dumbledore. Wait a minute, is Hermione still asleep? Did I wake her? Oh no I didn't. Wow she looks so beautiful just laying there. If Malfoy ever hurt her again, I would kill him.'

Flashback

"Aaaahhhh!" Harry heard a scream coming from back up at the Astronomy Tower. He opened the door and saw Draco laying on top of Hermione with one of his hands holding the two of hers above her head and the other fondling her breasts. His mouth was on hers, kissing her to stifle her screaming but every so often, she would pull away and try to scream for help. He would then stop feeling her up and harshly slap her across her face.

Harry ran to Draco in a blind rage and flung him off of Hermione. He hit his head against the opposite side of the room resulting in a sickening crack. Hermione had curled into a little ball against the wall. She was crying hysterically and her body was shaking involuntarily. She looked like a lost, scared little child.

Harry's P.O.V.

'I ran over to her and she looked so miserable. I just wanted to hold her in my arms for the rest of my life, showing her how much I care about her. But what I didn't realize was that me just being there for her was enough.

End Harry's P.O.V.

Harry once again looked at Hermione and remembered all the purple and black bruises that would adorn her face and neck. He also remembered the son of a bitch who put them there.

Draco and Hermione were together for two months of their fourth year. Hermione had come to the decision that she and Harry should take a break. Harry was heartbroken but agreed to split up at least until she didn't feel trapped later.

At first, Draco was after Hermione for the plain fact that he could get someone who claimed to hate him so much. He had still only thought of her as a stupid little mudblood. But he slowly came to realize what a wonderful person she really was. When he had started being nice to her, so she could trust him, she didn't insult him, like he thought she would but instead walked away. She accepted his apology for the past four years of torture he inflicted upon her. She had even smiled at him. That was when he fell in love with her. Even though they were temporarily split up, Draco didn't like the idea of Harry being around Hermione, He knew that secretly Harry wanted to get back together with her.

He became very controlling and he would demand to be with her all the time. She scarcely had a moment to herself and he liked it that way. Soon he had everybody looking away when she walked down the hallway because in his mind all of the other boys were attracted to Hermione. This in some part was true, when she was single, with Harry and with Draco but they knew better than to act upon their adolescent feelings towards her. Unless they wanted Draco to hurt them.

Harry, after detention with Professor Snape one evening, decided to go to the Astronomy Tower to think. Every night since he and Hermione had broken up, he would go to the tower and beg God to bring Hermione back to him. But this night, he saw he had company. Draco was holding Hermione around her waist and softly whispering to her in her ear. Hermione lightly giggled and kissed him on his cheek. Harry could swear he felt his heart break.

Hermione looked at her watch and realized the time, thinking to herself 'Harry should be out of detention by now. What's taking him so long to get here?'

She had come to the Astronomy Tower to speak with Harry about possibly getting back together. She knew it was a lot to ask of him but the more time she spent with Draco, she knew it was a mistake. Draco had been physically abusing her for the past month. If any guy paid her attention or even acknowledged her presence, he would freak out and beat up both of them. Hermione was so scared of him. Lately he had been drinking firewhiskey around the clock and taking out his anger on her when he was drunk. Harry and Ron would separately ask her about the bruises all over her body and why she was acting so distant lately but she would always reply "Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired from all studying every night that's all" and then she would walk away.

But Draco had followed her up to the tower convinced she was meeting someone else. When he saw it was just the two of them, he had forgotten all about her going off by herself and happy about the fact that they were alone together. He had been drinking with his best friend Blaise all night and he was drunk out of his mind. Now Hermione was being sweet to him so he wouldn't hit her again. Unfortunately for her, Draco held that lustful look in his eye that meant he was going to try and sleep with her again.

He bent down his head to kiss her when she turned her head away from him and pushed him away. He instantly pulled her back to him and harshly claimed her lips. When his hands started to move up and down her body, she bit him.

Harry thought she was just being playful and decided to give them their privacy and leave them alone. He was already halfway back to the Gryffindor common room when he heard Hermione's scream. When he was back to the Astronomy Tower and saw Hermione being molested and getting slapped while lying on the floor by Malfoy, he threw him to the opposite side of the room.

Harry's P.O.V.

When I threw him off of her and held her tightly to me, I asked her half-hysterically "How long has this been happening, Mione? How long has this stupid son of a bitch been doing this to you?"

She turned her head to look at Draco who was lying motionless on the cold ground with a pool of blood forming a ring around his head. She looked back at Harry and tears streamed down her face when she saw him crying as well. "I'm so sorry Harry! I should have told you. Oh Merlin...I just love you so much. I was so scared that he...would hit me again. D-draco told me that if I ever said anything to anyone about what was happening...he would kill me. I came up here because I knew you would be here. I was hoping he wouldn't follow me again but he did. I just wanted to...to tell you that...tell you about what was going on but I think he saw this as...the perfect opportunity to try and sleep with me again.

Harry took Hermione's face between his hands ( A/N: He was hovering over her on the floor.) and tenderly kissed her rosy lips. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her chocolate brown orbs held a look of confusion. "Why are you kissing me? Didn't you hear what I said? She asked timidly.

"Mione, I don't care about what happened between you and that stupid ferret. He's going to get what's coming to him. You are the most important person in my life and I'm sorry that I ever let you go."

"But Harry, how can you even look at me let alone kiss me" she said sitting up "when I broke up with you and then got into a relationship with...Draco? Hermione sank back down to the floor again resuming her tears.

Harry just smiled and took her face in his hands once again. "Look at me Mione. I'm willing to forget about everything that has happened. I was stupid to think that I could just take a break from you. I just want the both of us to forget about the past two months. And move on from here...together because I love you."

Hermione started to further apologize for unusual behavior of the past two months but Harry kissed her. Any thoughts she had been thinking immediately vanished from her mind as she cemented Harry's request to get back together.

Ever since that night, Harry and Hermione were together and they never spoke about what happened. But not everyone was happy for them. Ron, technically, was still Harry's "best friend" but he tended to distance himself when Harry really wanted to talk. So lately, Harry and Dean had been talking more often. Ginny, on the other hand, cut herself out of Hermione's life altogether and never gave an explanation why. But Hermione wasn't too upset. She found herself a new best friend who was in her grade. Her name is Tai Parker. She had transferred from an American wizarding academy in Hermione's fourth year. And having been the smartest witch in her year at her old school, she and Hermione were constantly in friendly competition for the title of Head Girl. She was a pretty African-American girl with soft, curly hair and dark brown eyes. Tai also happened to be Dean's very serious girlfriend.

The four of them would hang out all the time with sometimes Ron and Lavender joining the group but they tended to be off by themselves alot. The only couple that wasn't sexually active in their circle was Harry and Hermione and they were feeling a lot of pressure to have their first time together soon. But they had decided that it would happen when it would happen.

Up until last night, Harry didn't see what the big rush was but once he had finally done it, he understood. Hermione shifted in his arms and let out a big sigh. "Harry" she said sleepily "why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't. I had a bad dream."

"Oh poor baby...here." She sat up a little and pulled him down to her bare chest. "Come on...close your eyes...that's it...and think about a happy memory." She was stroking his black hair. "And just go back to sleep....I love you Harry."

"I love you too Mione" And with that he drifted off to sleep in her arms.

A/N: I wanted you guys to see a view of the past. Of how big a threat Draco is going to be. But for right now, I want to focus on the Gryffindors. Now you get the easy part of just reviewing and telling me if you liked it or if it was a little rushed. I think this story is good and it is going to stop being all fluff and get very dramatic starting in the next chapter. I just wanted to get their first time out of the way because it's important to the story that it's already happened.

But if you guys don't like the story or don't review, I'm going to have to stop writing chapters for it. That would really suck but that's the way life is. So please review!! I crave reviews like thirsty people crave water. The next chapter is going to include Tai, Dean, Ginny and Ron. Tai Parker is my creation and she is completely fictional. I think the actor that plays Dean Thomas in the HP movies (Alfred Enoch) is so cute and not enough people write about him so I'm including him.Tai and Dean are just fun additions to the story but will become really important later on. Now to the "forgotten" Weasleys. Disappointed about their distracted loves, they do some crazy things that you'll just have to review to find out about. Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Ginny's Sorrow or Obsession?

**Time And Time Again**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story.**

**Chapter 5: Ginny's Sorrow or Obsession?**

****

"It's not fair! She already has everything. Why does she have to have him too? I hate her!!"

Ginny Weasley was not a bad person. She just wanted to be loved. Loved by one person and one person only and his name was Harry Potter. But Harry only had eyes for Hermione Granger. She was the one person he cared for, the one person he gave a damn about.

"And stupid Hermione is so perfect. She's got the perfect face, the perfect body, the perfect mind and the perfect personality. She's Hogwarts' little princess and everybody loves her except me. I know her for the evil, back-stabbing bitch she really is!"

Ginny was sitting in the fourth year girls' bathroom with a razor to her arm. She was cutting and had been ever since Harry and Hermione had gotten together. She had a "special" razor that she called Stuart. Every so often, she would talk to Stuart telling him about how rotten her life was. Her usually shiny and long red hair was stringy and knotted with sweat and dirt. Her radiant, shining blue eyes had lost their sparkle and faded into a dull, blank look. She had tears running down her face and tiny drops of blood were splattered all over her clothes.

"See, Stuart, my life wasn't always like this. I didn't always hate Hermione. She used to be my best friend but then she turned into a bitch and stole Harry away from me. I was supposed to be his girlfriend but she stole him from me! She made him tell her he loved her. It's not fucking fair!"

"You know what Stuart; I could tell he loved me just by the way he looked at me. How would she know what it means to be in love? Her head was always between the faces of one of her precious books. Silly-fucking-me!" she was slicing into her skin with every word. "All this time, I thought she was reading but oh no she was plotting. Sneaky mudblood bastard."

All of a sudden, she dropped the razor and held her left arm. Her teeth fastened onto her bottom lip and she stifled a scream. She had cut too deep and blood was beginning to pour from her wrist. "Oh, Stuart, I'll never forget how I found out. I was so excited that day" with a faint smile on her face "I was on my way to tell Harry that I fancied him. Ron was standing in front of a compartment door with a shocked expression on his face. I remember running a little faster to see what was going on."

Her smile was gone now and the vacant expression was quickly filled with deep look of sadistic. "MY Harry was lying on top of that mudblood wench, snogging her senseless. How the hell could she do that to me? That stupid BITCH!! She was supposed to be my best fucking friend and she stole the love of my life away from me."

"And you know what else Stuart, I'm not that much of a selfish person. It's not always about me. That uncaring wench hurt my brother too. I mean Merlin, for someone who's supposed to be so smart" she said in a mocking tone "she sure is clueless. I mean, HOW LONG has my brother been in love with that stupid mudblood bitch anyway, Stuart. TOO long!!!"

"I know just what to do about this situation." She had reached into her robes and pulled out a wrinkled picture of Harry and Hermione in an intimate position during their fourth year. Ginny had paid her classmate Colin Creevey to take some pictures of them late one night in the common room. Of course, being a wizard photograph, it was moving. You could clearly see Harry was nestled between Hermione's legs. He was looking down at her with the most loving eyes and over and over you could see him mouth "I love you" then bend down to kiss her.

"Of course he loves her. I remember when she broke his heart to get a feel off of Draco Malfoy. Harry was so heartbroken and all I wanted to do was be his shoulder to cry on. And I tried, Stuart, Merlin knows I tried but every time I asked him if he needed to talk, it was always 'Only to Hermione' or 'I wish Mione was here'. I WAS THERE, damn it!!! And then when she and Draco split for reasons unknown, they just got back together like nothing had happened. It's like they just pretended it didn't happen so it didn't happen and they were the King and Queen of Hogwarts again.

"You know what Stuart, I'm tired of being the submissive character in this melodrama, I just want Harry and I'm going to get him. Hermione just has him confused. She's brainwashed him into thinking he loves her and nobody else. And I'm not going to let my soulmate walk around thinking that shit. I'm going to do something about it. Soon, maybe not now, Mr. Potter, but very soon, you will be saying those immortal words to me. I finally realized what has to happen for us to be together. Hermione has to go and I know exactly who will take her off my hands to give the rightful people a chance of having a beautiful life together. Ron and/or Draco."

A/N: This is my shortest chapter yet and I tried to make it stretch. I think I have this two chapter curse. After every two chapters, I get writer's block for about two weeks then some serious inspiration hits me and two more chapters pop out. Oh well, enough about me, Ginny is kind of crazy in this chapter and probably the whole story. I don't know, I'm still thinking about it. Stuart was an idea from a friend and I think it's good that Ginny has something to talk to even if it helps her harm herself. I know I'm a little weird but everybody needs a friend and that's all she has. Anyway, the next chapter is going to revolve around Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Tai, Lavender and Draco. That's a lot of people and it's going to be longer than this chapter. Remember, don't forget to review. It's what keeps us writers writing.

Oh and PrettyTeenWitch, in future stories I probably will write a few Ron/Hermione stories. I really don't have a problem with any ships that involve Hermione. It's just if I write a Ron/Hermione, I wouldn't have Harry and Ginny together too becasue I really don't like her. I want Ginny alone. I know that's mean but it's how I feel. I feel a little sorry for doing to Ron but it has to happen for the story to be dark. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing (I'm that lazy too) and I think you're story is great!! Keep writing!!!

BOGO!!!


	6. The Morning After

**Time And Time Again**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story and Tai Parker.**

****

**A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story but I've had this chapter written since Hurricane Frances passed over the Bahamas. (I live there.) Then my school started and that's another piece of bullshit. Now all these other hurricanes coming especially Jeanne. The bitch past the Bahamas and turn around and say she's coming back. I don't know what's going to happen with all of this but I'll try and update as much as possible.**

****

**Now to my story. This was going to be one chapter but it was so long I had to split it up but I made them completely different. I'm also going to start answering each review personally starting now!!**

****

**PrettyTeenWitch: I know Ginny is a little bit freaky in that chapter but I needed to show how crazy she is so I made her a little friend she could talk to. Tada!!!! Stuart, every girl's best friend! I'm just kidding. I like the new chapter for your story and I really want Hermione to get back together with Ron but who knows. (You do!!!) Yes, BOGO does come from the Payless shoe commercials and I say it because my friends and I firmly believe that when we go to the states to shop, buy one get one free is the only way to go for shoes. Anyway to wrap up, please keep reviewing. Your comments make me want to write more and I have a little surprise in store for Hermione in the next chapter. Mwah, hah, hah!!!! I keep all readers in suspense.**

****

**fille-drole: Okay, I admit you're right. Hermione probably wouldn't kiss Harry after just being molested but I just wanted them to kiss and make up. I'm a true romantic but I'm going to put these characters through some serious hell. Can a story be romance/angst/drama? Oh well, mine will be. I'm turning 16 and I can't wait. Of course in the Bahamas you can't drive till you're 18 but whatever. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot and please continue!!!**

****

**Lozzy Babe: Thank you!!! I was very scared no one would like this story but you think it's good so yay!! I will write more as soon as I get a chance.**

****

**Anyway that's as much as I can do right now because I have to go to my grammy's house for Hurricane Jeanne.**

****

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

****

Early the next morning, Hermione woke up wrapped in Harry's arms. She kissed the side of his face and worked her way down his throat to his chest. At this point, Harry was awake as well.

'Hermione, what are you doing? Oh my god I think she's headed for my – OH GOD!'

Hermione just took him into her mouth and began to move up and down. "Harry" she said letting go of him for a minute "Harry, I know you're awake. I can hear you moaning."

"You're right. I am awake but I was only trying to see how far you would go before you stopped yourself." He sat up and smiled at her.

"Well since it is you, how do you know I was going to stop" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't. But please let me return the favor!" Harry opened up Hermione's legs and softly began to please her.

"Oh...oh...Harry that feels so good!" Harry could only smile as he quickly brought his beloved to her climax.

"Oh Harry, that was so good. I love you."

Harry got up and laid on top of her. He put a hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too Mione. I promise...forever." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently.

"Love, as much as I would love for you to spend the whole morning with me but all the guys in this room will know you slept here if you don't go. They should be up any minute now."

"Alright baby. You're right Lav, Parvati and Tai should be getting up soon as too. I have to talk to her about last night" she said enthusiastically.

Harry laughed happily at the sight of her smiling face. "I know what you mean. Dean will want to know too, considering he probably heard us."

"Harry, Dean is a great guy all but why don't you try to re-establish your friendship with Ron."

"Because Ron doesn't want to re-establish it with me. But try not to worry; he'll talk alright when he's ready."

"Alright! I have to go, Tai is awake now. I can feel it. See you at breakfast!"

Hermione gave Harry a very soft kiss and said a spell to put her clothes back on and left the boy's dormitory. Harry flopped back down onto his pillow and sniffed it. It smelled like jasmine and lilies, Hermione's unique scent.

Ron could smell it too from where he was wide awake on his back staring at the ceiling. Harry and Hermione coming in last night woke him up and he was up for the rest of the night. He saw Harry wake up from his bad dream and Hermione comforting him. And it pained him to say he saw their brief sexual encounter solidifying his thoughts that they made love last night.

That fact alone made his heart break completely in two. Someway, somehow, even though he wasn't with Hermione, he always thought he would be the one to introduce her to the sexual pleasures of the world. But perfect Harry Potter won this honor as well. Harry turned HIS Hermione into a woman.

Ron didn't know what he was going to do but he realized that if he wanted Hermione to himself, he would have to act very soon.

Dean Thomas woke up from his bed earlier than usual and he saw Hermione's retreating form leaving his room. He turned over and sat up to see Harry smelling his pillow and sighing loudly with a smile on his face.

He knew just how Harry felt, to love a beautiful and intelligent girl with all your heart and relish in the simple fact that they are with you. He felt exactly the same way.

Within a week of Tai Parker's arrival to Hogwarts, she and Dean were one of those "major couples". And they were very much in love. He got out of his bed and with some muggle clothes from his trunk, made his way to the showers. Harry caught up with him about five minutes later.

"So...did anything happen with you and Mione yesterday?" Jumping right to the point. He wasn't known to beat around the bush.

"Okay, Dean. I won't keep you in suspense. Something did happen yesterday but I don't know if we're telling people yet. I know that sounds incredibly gay but I don't want her to think I fucked her just to brag to my friends about it."

"I guess you're right. You'll tell me when Hermione says you can. Man, now that she gave you some, you're completely pussy-whipped.

Harry could only laugh at his statement. "You can NOT talk Thomas. Tai has you under lock and key and you know it."

Dean stopped lathering himself for a moment and tried to think of a clever retort but drew a complete blank. "Ok you're right but I love her. I have to listen to her and she has to listen to me too."

"I understand exactly what you mean. Hermione and I have been together for almost two years and I really love that girl. I would do anything for her. I just hope she doesn't think that maybe it...um...you know...it was a mistake. I don't want to lose her because of all this."

Dean stepped out of the shower moments after Harry's statement and when they had both finished drying off and started putting on their underwear and pants, he said "She won't."

And with a smile, Harry pulled his black shirt over his head. "She better don't Thomas or you'll have to answer to me!"

5th year girls' dormitory

Hermione hoped to herself that today, Tai would be asleep but that would be highly unlikely. Tai was always up with the sun. So it was no surprise that Tai was sitting up in bed watching the door for her.

"So where have you been" she smiled with a knowing look.

"I've been on my date with Harry. It just went a little overtime."

"Come on Hermione, tell me the truth, what were you doing? She knew that even though she and Hermione were best friends, she was still a private person. "You know what, never mind. You'll tell me when you want to."

Hermione knew when Tai thought she was pressing her too much and she felt bad about it. She didn't mean to keep shutting Tai out of her life but her ex-friendship with Ginny still made her wary of trusting girls. "It's okay Tai." Tai looked up with a smile. "It's actually pretty good. Harry and I made love last night" she was blushing down to her toes.

"Really!!! You've absolutely got to be kidding me!" Tai was screaming in a whisper (if that was possible) because the other girls were asleep.

"I'm totally serious. We did...last night and it was absolutely amazing!"

Tai looked at Hermione with a criticizing eye and she could see a natural glow that completely covered her. "Oh my gods, you did. Shit that means we can't make fun of you guys anymore." She pouted because it used to be so much fun.

"Oh yes, Tai, that's right. Well that's a good thing. We were getting pretty sick of it."

"Well we weren't but that's beside the point. How many times did you guys...you...know?"

"Merlin, that is really personal. But...since it was our FIRST time, we only did it once. DUH!!!

"Just checking. Don't make a federal case of it!! Come on slut, we need to get ready if we want to make it in time for breakfast. I know you're just dying to see Harry again" she said with a smile. She couldn't wait to see Dean herself. Learning about the recent jump in Harry and Hermione's relationship made her almost ache for Dean.

Ron's P.O.V.

'I just can't believe that Harry and Hermione had sex but it was so fucking obvious. I mean Harry had on only boxers and he had Hermione wrapped up so tightly in that goddamn blanket.

Why the hell is this happening to me? Why do I have to love her so much and why does she have to be the one thing I can't have?'

Ron's P.O.V. End

Ron started crying into his pillow pitying himself in his head. After awhile, he got up and wiped the tears from his face. He then went in the bathroom and quickly got ready to meet Lavender downstairs.

Gryffindor Common Room

Dean and Harry were standing outside of the portrait hole because they wanted to avoid Ron and Lavender when not two minutes later, the couple exited the common room and made their way to breakfast.

Dean and Harry went back inside their common room to wait for Tai and Hermione. They were playing chess for awhile before Dean looked up and saw his girlfriend talking to Hermione excitedly (sp?).

"Tai, why did it take you so long? You're just going to see ugly, old me" he said picking up and spinning her around before kissing her on her lips.

"Excuse me, Mr. Thomas, if you could politely put me down that would be greatly appreciated. And for your information, Hermione was updating me on her latest sexual escapades with Mr. Potter."

Harry who had made his way to the stairs, said hello to Hermione and was in the middle of a full on snogging session turned to Tai with an upraised eyebrow "What!?" He quickly turned back to Hermione "What does SHE know about last night Mione?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a guilty expression written all over her face. "She knows everything. I told her this morning in our room."

"Why did you do that? We didn't talk about whether or not we would go around telling people!"

"Wait a minute, Harry, Tai is not people. She is my best friend and I assume you've told Dean yourself so why are you getting angry" she said getting a little angry as well "I told Tai because I'm tired of keeping secrets from her. I mean she's my best friend and I treat her like a stranger."

"I don't care, Hermione. Tai is your friend not mine and I didn't want HER to know about that part of my life." He knew right then he had gone too far by the looks on Hermione's, Dean's and Tai's faces.

Tears fell down Hermione's flushed cheeks and as quickly as they fell, she wiped them away. He had never shouted at her before and she felt like she was worth a nickel. "I can't believe you just said that about my BEST FRIEND. You're such a bastard."

With that note, she walked away from him, out the portrait hole and made her way to breakfast.

Harry ran after her and grabbed her arm before she got to far away. "Hermione...Hermione wait!! I'm sorry that was wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled when she stopped and reached out to put his arms around her from behind, she inched away from him though and his smile disappeared. "Mione?"

"Why did you say that Harry? I think that's the most hateful thing you've ever said." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for saying what I said but it was the truth! I don't know Tai and I feel like she is a stranger but you have to know that I will be forever grateful to her for being such a good friend to you after the whole Ginny thing."

"Me too. I don't understand though, Dean and I are friends, why can't you and Tai be friends too?"

Harry smiled warmly. "Look Mione" he said pulling her body closer to his "If it means that much to you for me to be friends with Tai, I'll talk to her more starting today with an apology."

"Do you really mean it?" she said looking up slowly as she shyly bit her lip.

Harry loved how innocent she could look at times. "Of course I mean it, you know if she lets me. Even though we're not close, I have a feeling she's sort of mad." He looked a little displeased about his task at the moment. An angry Tai was not an easy Tai to be with. He knew, he had seen her inflict her wrath on others.

"She is mad, there's no doubt about that but if you apologized to her like you apologized to me, everything will be okay."

"Okay but I don't love her like I love you so I can't promise that it will be as good."

"Oh, so you love me now, is that how it is?"

"Of course, I do Mione!"

"That's good because I love you too!"

Tai and Dean were slowly walking to the Great Hall. When Harry ran after Hermione, Tai broke down in tears in Dean's arms.

"Why did he say that? What did I ever do to him? Why would he say such a horrible thing Dean?"

Dean said nothing but held Tai closer to him. He was so mad at Harry for what he said but he could understand why he said it. Tai and Harry were not friends and that was a fact but he didn't think Harry had the right to shout it out to everyone in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Come on; let's get you something to eat. I'll have a talk with Harry later."

Great Hall

Tai and Dean went through the doors, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione looked at Tai and Dean, then Harry but he kept his head down. Hermione poked Harry in the ribs until he looked up into Tai's teary eyes.

"Um, Tai, I'm sorry about saying what I said to you. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Can you please forgive me?" Harry put his cards on the table and waited for Tai to respond.

"It's okay Harry, don't look so scared. You were right. We don't have a close friendship but I want to fix that." Tai was still angry and her feelings were still hurt from what he said but she was very creative and had decided in her mind that she would get him back another time.

Harry was ecstatic. He nodded his head in thanks towards Tai while she was getting a kiss from Dean for being so mature and sweet about the situation.

Hermione snogged Harry for a good two minutes until he was breathless and very red in the face.

"Damn, Mione, maybe I should apologize more often." She laughed at his joke and he took the opportunity of her distractedness to continue snogging. He couldn't get enough of her. Tai, Dean and everyone else in their nearby vicinity chorused a groan because they knew once the couple started, they couldn't stop.

All of the Gryffindors were happy for them except for two. Both with eyes deep as a blue ocean filled to the brim with desire for their beloved others.

**A/N: That's my next chapter. It felt like it took a million years to write but it has been like a month since I've updated. I hope you like it. Oh I won't post the next chapter until I get five more reviews. I think that's fair because then I won't feel pressure to update a story that no one reviews. **

****

**The next chapter will turn into the highlight of the story or the one after it, I'm still deciding. Anyway, Hermione is going to be kidnapped and I want to know who you want to do it: Draco or Ron? They both love her and will do anything to get her so it all comes down to which one. Please review and vote and I promise to update as soon as I can! **

****

**BOGO!!!**


	7. Taken

**Time And Time Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own this story and Tai Parker.

**A/N: **I know that I said I was going to write after five reviews but I got caught up in school and I didn't expect seven reviews to come as fast as they did. I swear my English teacher is the devil. With the amount of homework she gives us, I'm surprised I can write another chapter this long so I think this will be my last long chapter.

Now on to my reviewers:

kagome8522002: I'm evil so I'm not going to say whether or not Harry and Hermione stay together but I will say that this story is going to be really intense. Keep reading and see!!

hprperforeva: I'm glad that you like my story. I work really hard on it so it makes my day to see a positive review. Thank you and please keep on reading.

PinkyTheSnowman: Thanks for reading my new chapter. We go to Orlando and sometimes Miami but we're pulling for New York next summer. I wouldn't call the malls good. We have two malls but if you want to really shop, you go to the tourist plazas. That's very expensive though so we go to the States! Thank you for not being one of those people who ask if we wear clothes or worship gods or something. Just because I live on an island does not mean I'm uncivilized. You really should come to the Bahamas one day. I live here so I'm pretty much used to it but it is very beautiful. I'm happy that the hurricanes have let up for awhile but unfortunately that means no breaks from school. I just wanted a little mini-drama for H/H before her kidnapping. But thanks to you, I'm writing a R/H fic that I'm really excited about. Read it and tell me what you think.

Draco'ssexgoddess: Thanks for reviewing!!!! I know what I'm going to do about that situation but your review really helped. Keep reading!!!

Candice: Thanks a bunch for reading my story and I hope you continue. It's greatly appreciated.

Rouge07: A lot of people have said that they want both Ron and Draco to kidnap her as well but between me and you......sssshhhhh. I want you to come closer. I want that to happen too!!!!! Oh wait a minute, I'm the author so I know what's gonna happen. Keep reading and find out. You may be right.

sarahpuppylove: I was trying to make that chapter very depressing. You know thunder and lightening and things going bump in the toilet. (I probably should have written all of that but whatever! I wanted it to be just sad and full of ANGST!!!!! But! If it made you laugh then my work is done. Thank you for reading it and keep on doing that. It's a very good thing!!!

JAM!!! : I can't promise you that Hermione won't get hurt but things will happen. This is an H/H story but it COULD change. I'm still deciding but you never know......

ANYHOOO! I am so happy about this next chapter. Something happens to Hermione but we won't find out any specific person until unfortunately the next chapter. OH! If anyone notices, Hagrid IS here. I just don't know how to spell the "words" the way he says them so he is silent in this.

**Chapter 7: Taken**

After breakfast and lunch, Harry, Hermione, Dean and Tai had made it through Potions and Transfiguration without any problems but it came their way as the group made their way to Care for Magical Creatures. Their last class of the day.

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand to Hagrid's cabin when Draco Malfoy came into view.

"Mione, can I speak to you for a minute...without your bodyguards."

Hermione looked at Malfoy like he was crazy. 'Why should I go with him? Forget that! What is he up to? You know what, I don't care. This son of a bitch tried to rape me. No, I don't think so.'

"No...I don't want to. I don't have anything to say to you." She walked off without a second thought leaving everyone else behind.

She met up with Hagrid and he introduced her to that day's lesson. In individual cages, there were pink (female) and blue (male) fairy-like animals. When they looked up and saw the pretty stranger staring eagerly at them, they began to excitedly talk to her and each other. Their chatter sounded like soft, sweet singing to anyone listening.

Harry came up behind her and slowly put his arms around her waist. He knew that seeing Malfoy upset her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." "Mione, this is on, how are you feeling?"

Harry knew that Hermione suppressed her feelings instead of talking about them and he wanted her to be able to open up to him.

"Love, stop worrying about me. I was uncomfortable being around him, I'll admit it. But that's why I left. I'm fine."

"If you're sure..." he said uncertainly.

"I'm fine" she shouted then quieted down a little. "I'm fine."

"Okay, hey" he said noticing the cages for the first time "what are those?"

Hermione was excited that he saw them. "These are trulillies. They're these beautiful fairies that lead you to anyone who is madly in love with you. I mean they TAKE you to the person. They're more fun than helpful but they really open up people's eyes to the truth. They talk to you and get to know you. You know, your smell and the pheromones that people give off and whoever your pheromones are reacting the strongest to is the person who they take you to. Or sometimes, just one person is lead to the other person, I can't really remember.

Harry laughed at her out-of-breath state. "Yeah you can remember, a lot. I hope you're right."

'Hermione was correct' Harry thought. About 20 minutes later, Hagrid had paired him with a fairy name Amadeus. Hermione's trulilly was a very pretty fairy named Alia.

All of a sudden, Amadeus began pulling Harry towards Hermione who was sitting in a clearing. From opposite sides of it came two more trulillies pulling an out of breath Ron and Draco towards Hermione as well.

"What the fuck is this?" Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The only question running through his mind was 'Why are the least liked people being lead to his girlfriend?'

Ron's trulilly was Matthew. He knew that his fairy was going to take him to Hermione and he wanted to see her and Harry's expression. But imagine his surprise when he saw a trulilly pulling Draco Malfoy towards Hermione as well. He hated Draco before the Gryffindor Trio split up. But when he found out that during most of their relationship, Draco would abuse Hermione and try to force sex on her, he had wanted to kill him.

Draco was just as surprised and angry as the other Gryffindors. Hermione looked so beautiful sitting down laughing with her fairy. 'Look at her, she looks so happy...a lot happier than she looked when she was with me. That's why I have to get her back; she has to see how much I still love her. He made his way to Hermione first.

"Well, love, it looks like we're meant to be."

"What do you want Draco? I'm waiting for Harry's trulilly. You don't belong here." She didn't know why he was there because she didn't stray that far from Harry. 'He should have been here by now.' She could see Dean and Tai very well from her place in the clearing. Their trulillies found each other in minutes and the couple was now happily snogging.

"Well" he said with a gleam of desire in his eyes "we obviously are. Timothy led me right to you. That means we're supposed to be together.

Hermione sighed thinking the situation was beginning to get very ridiculous. "Draco, please leave me alone. You and me, we're not together anymore and that was your fault. Now go away!"

In a quick flash, Harry and Ron were at her side with their trulillies in tow for once. Voices were coming at her all at once. "Mione, are you okay? Is Malfoy bothering you?"

By this time, Dean had made his way over to the little group that was forming after giving strict instructions to Tai that she should stay put where she was. If a fight broke out and anything happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Hey, is everything okay? You know, are you guys alright?" Hermione was so glad to see Dean; he could take Harry away from there before he exploded.

"Dean, everything is fine. Can you PLEASE take Harry and Ron to Tai and try to calm them down. I'll be there in a minute. I have to deal with Draco."

Dean nodded his head and took Harry and Ron to Tai. By the time they reached her, Harry was trying to fight his way back to Hermione while Ron was not blinking, watching Draco with untrusting eyes.

Dean talked with Harry and Tai talked to Ron. The two boys were calm after awhile and steadily watched her talk to Draco.

* * *

Back to Draco and Hermione

She was having a hard time keeping her cool with the blond-haired Slytherin.

"Hermione - look I know that we broke up on bad terms but I think that my trulilly going to yours means that we belong together. Please, take me back! We're nothing without each other." He was earnest to have Hermione back in his arms where he felt she belonged.

"Draco" Hermione said calmly. She was trying to control her anger and frustration. "I don't have to be something with you because I'm already something with Harry. I don't want to be with you anymore - you hurt me over and over" tears started to slip down her face while she looked back on everything he did to her but she continued "and over again. And as you can see, it's Harry's trulilly that's paired with mine! Not yours – yours is standing over there looking interesting. Please, for Merlin's sake, leave me alone."

Draco stared open-mouth at her absolutely livid. Everything for the past nine moths had been about the vision of beauty standing in front of him. He was through playing games with her. They were going to get back together whether she liked it or not.

"Look, I'm tired of all this shit." He grabbed her arm and pulled her body closer to his. He then held her arm with his other hand and twisted around her back. "You know you still want me, that my voice still makes you quiver with ecstasy.

She was shivering now but not in desire in disgust. But Draco wasn't done yet. "Come on Mione" he said softly and sweetly "you know you miss us". And with that note, he crashed his lips down on hers which were soft and covered in strawberry lip gloss. His tongue, sneakily and very much like a snake's, slithered its way into her mouth wrestling her tongue for dominance.

Hermione heard Draco moan in approval of her submission. This snapped her out of the seemingly drunken state he had put her in. 'Oh my gods, why did I do that to Harry!'

She kneed him in his "special place" as hard as she could and quickly stepped back when he gave her a very hateful look. "Oh god...what the hell is wrong with you Mione?! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Malfoy, don't ever touch me again! I hate you, you stupid bastard." She walked away from him and made her way to where her boyfriend was pacing and looking at the ground. He obviously hadn't seen what had happened. Ron either or they would have been there in less than a second. By the time she reached him, she was crying and it was hysterical.

"Harry" she said in a shaky voice.

Harry looked up and saw his beloved looking miserable. "Love, are you alright? What did that slimy git do to you?"

"Please Harry, don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me." She was beginning to shake and Harry was starting to get scared.

"Mione, you know you can tell me anything. I might get mad at you but I won't ever show it. What's wrong, what happened?"

"Draco kissed me." Then she waited. She wasn't shaking because of what Draco did. She was scared for him. Harry's temper was legendary to the students of Hogwarts. So her stomach dropped when she saw his eyes widen and his jaw tightened. His hands clenched together into two tight fists. He became very white and his breathing deathly quiet.

"Malfoy did what?" his voice was void of any emotion but the air crackled with tension.

"He kissed me." Her voice got lower with each word as the anger in him reached its climax.

"That son of a bitch! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Harry was so angry he couldn't think. Something always happened to her. Her mother and father almost dying in a muggle car accident. Ginny ignoring her and making her lose her trust in friends. Draco's abusive treatment of her. He couldn't even feel Dean trying to hold him back from attacking Draco.

Dean was having a hard time holding Harry. He knew that if you got him angry enough, his temper would rival Tai's.

"Harry, stop before you do something you might regret. Malfoy isn't worth it. You need to be with Hermione right now."

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that bastard. Who the fuck does he think he is? He hurt her once, I'm NOT giving him the chance to do it again."

"Harry". Harry stopped when he heard Hermione's breathy voice. He turned around and saw her kneeling down on the ground. He ran back over to her and quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Mione." He lifted her chin with his hand and saw her fear-filled honey brown eyes. "Please, baby, don't be scared of me. I didn't mean to scare you."

She relaxed her body and smiled at him. "It's okay; I'm not scared at all. I just want to go to the tower. Could you please take me there?"

"Of course Mione, you don't even have to ask me that. Are you okay though?" His voice was soft and comforting. Just like how she loved it.

"I'm fine. I wasn't crying because he kissed me Harry. I was crying because of you. I don't like when you get like that. I mean I knew you were going to be angry but knot like that."

"I try to control it; I just don't want anyone to hurt again. I love you so damn much Hermione. You're my life. I love you too much to let you go through anything else."

"I love you too Harry. More than you will ever know. And nothing and no one will ever make me stop."

"Come on love; let's go back to the common room." He lifted her into his arms and she immediately placed her head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"Hey look" she said. "Our trulillies are still together." Just being held in Harry's arms felt very good so she was wasn't sad anymore.

"Wow, I didn't know they met. Look at how happy they are together."

"They're supposed to symbolize us." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know Mione, I know." And he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Dean bent over and took a deep breath. It took all of his strength to hold Harry back. He looked up from his stooped position to see Tai and Ron talking quietly and closely together, making his own surge of jealousy flare up.

Ron left and Tai sat on the floor as if she had gotten a shitload of bad information.

"Hey" he said cautiously as he approached her "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really am before you question my answer okay? I don't want to talk right now, just spend some time with my boyfriend." She took his hand and they quickly found an empty Herbology greenhouse.

Dean was already excited because he knew how adventurous Tai could be on the spur of the moment. He got even more excited when she put him on the ground, sat on his lower half and kissed him while she began to move up and down.

As happy as he was that he was going to have an afternoon quickie, he knew that she was using sex as a distraction from finding out what was bothering her. But he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Tai had stopped kissing him and began running her tongue over the hollow of his throat. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her arse roughly. She let out a squeal of delight and unbuttoned his shirt while he moaned and whispered a deep "I love you" in her ear.

Tai loved Dean too, with all her heart and she would die if anybody came between them and it hurt just as much to know that something could affect her best friend's relationship in the worst way.

Flashback

Tai noticed that while Harry was pacing, Ron was staring intently at Hermione and Malfoy. It was then that she noticed that as she looked around that Harry's, Draco's and Ron's trulillies had found Hermione's. That meant that Draco and Ron were in love with Hermione!

Without realizing, she blurted out to Ron "Are you in love with Hermione?"

Ron blinked twice as if just realizing where he was and turned around to look at Tai. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, are you in love with my best friend?"

Ron hung his head down in mock shame and thought quickly for a moment. 'Merlin, why is she asking me this when my Mione is alone with that ferret? She needs to go to Dean and leave me alone. But I should answer her, let's see...' "Why don't you mind your own business, I don't have to tell you anything!"

Tai was outraged; who did he think he was? "Excuse me; I do have a right to know. This concerns my best friend and her wellbeing."

"Fine" he sighed fakely "okay I do. I like Hermione; I have for a long time. But I've never done anything about it okay?"

Tai was confused. "Wait a minute, what about Lavender? I though you were happy with her."

"I am, at first she helped me take my mind off of Hermione who after awhile I got over it a little. Look, I'm not going to try and take her from Harry if that's what you're worried about."

"Are you sure you don't want Hermione?" She was still a bit skeptical of him.

"I'm positive. Look" he stepped in closer to her and talked softer "Mione is a great girl. She's been my best friend for a long time and I will probably always have feelings for her but I love Lavender and I won't do anything to ruin my relationship with her. So don't worry. I have to go. I'll see you later I guess."

Tai watched him walk away and a shiver went down her spine. Something wasn't right about him but she would worry when the time came.

End Flashback

Tai came out of her daydream when Dean got off the ground, with her legs wrapped around his waist and placed her on one of the big, long tables.

He kissed her hard and rubbed and squeezed her breasts through her shirt.

She pulled away from him and with lust-filled eyes; she unclasped her bra, slipped it through a sleeve and dropped it on the floor. Dean ripped her shirt open, popping all the buttons in the process but left it on to add a sense of kink.

He bent his head down and put a nipple in his mouth. Tai held his head to her chest as he slowly suckled one nipple and then the other. While Tai was distracted with the work his mouth was doing, he slipped two fingers inside of her panties and began to stroke her.

Tai arched her body into his and moaned loudly into his ear. Dean took that opportunity to drop his pants and boxers. He removed his fingers and quickly inserted himself into her slick wetness.

Grunts and moans radiated from the Gryffindors in the Herbology greenhouse.

About a half hour later, Dean walked out with his arm wrapped protectively around Tai's waist.

"Dean" she said meekly. She kept her eyes downward and was wringing her hands nervously.

He stopped her and turned her around to face him. "Yes." He honestly wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

"Ron is in love with Hermione. No" she stopped him when he had opened his mouth to protest. "don't say anything...just please let me get this out. He's in love with her. He admitted it to me this afternoon but now it all makes sense. The way I would catch him staring at her, the way he would shut up and glare whenever her and Harry kissed, the way his trulilly found it's way to hers and not Lavender's. Now I understand."

"Wow" said Dean breathlessly. He didn't know what to say. That was a lot to take in at the moment. "Do Harry and Hermione know?" he pondered.

"No, just you and me. You know he told me he won't try to come between them but what if he lied. What if he did try to break them up?"

Dean said firmly "It won't happen. Harry and Hermione love each other; they won't let anything come between them. Come on stop pouting that pretty face. It's time to go back to our house."

They hurriedly made their way to the Gryffindor Tower before they were caught by Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris.

* * *

Ron was rolling around in his bed sheets; a wide smile planted on his face. His dream was a very good one.

"Ron, oh my god, I love you so much" shouted Hermione as she moved rhythmically on top of him. "I'm so glad my first time was with you."

"I am too. Oh Merlin, I'm ...so, so happy you...left Harry. You...belong to me and nobody else. Do you hear me?"

"No-nobody else, baby." She flipped them over and went on her hands and knees. She reached behind her and pulled his head close.

Hermione whispered into his ear "Now fuck me!" Ron got behind her and slid himself into her tight wetness.

"Harder!" she yelled. The rhythmic slapping of their skin together was erotic and every time he went in Hermione would say his name.

His climax came quicker than he thought and when he shouted her name, he woke up.

Ron sat upright in bed and he discovered that his boxers, pants and sheets were soaked in cum. "Damn it, Hermione. If only that dream were real."

'What the hell is Tai's problem? It's none of her fucking business who I'm in love with. She doesn't know me to question me about anything. It's a good thing that I lied to her. She's so gullible; I can't believe she believed that.

Oh shit, look at this mess, I better clean this up.'

Ron grabbed his wand and scourgified his sheets and pants. Then, feeling more awake from his previous actions, he sat in a windowsill with parchment and a quill thinking to himself 'It's time for me to do something about this problem.'

* * *

Slytherin 5th year boy's dormitory

'Why can't I get this girl out of my mind? All of the girls that I've fucked in my life and the one I didn't is the one who caught me?! She needs to get away from Potter and come back to me, someone who really loves her.'

Just then Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini came into the room. "Hey Dray...dude why do you look so shitty. Don't tell me you're still freaking out over that Hermione chick."

Draco didn't say anything; he stared at the ceiling and drummed his fingers against his comforter. "Come on man, her pussy couldn't have been that good, could it?"

Draco sighed "I never fucked her. I wanted to. Merlin, I wanted to but she didn't want to so I tried to force her. Then Potter found us. Next thing I know, they're back together and I'm without the love of my life."

Blaise watched Draco for a moment wondering to himself 'What the hell did this girl do to him?' "Drake?"

Draco looked up. "Oh come on, don't give me that 'my dog is dead' look. You're a Malfoy, start acting it! You know what; we're going to write a letter to your father." He lowered his voice and smiled evilly. "If it's Granger you want, Granger you'll get but first we'll have to get her. This first letter goes to...

* * *

Two brown school owls left separate dormitories and their temporary owners at the same time.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting on a big overstuffed chair while Tai and Dean were lounging on the couch. Dean was lying on Tai's lap, their hands intertwined on his chest. Harry pulled Hermione into his lap in the chair and she draped her legs over the side. Harry had unconsciously lifted Hermione's shirt and was rubbing her stomach.

"Well you guys finally did it, huh?" Dean smiled and Tai stroked his hair.

Harry and Hermione began to snog furiously, their minds far away from the conversation with their friends.

Tai was giggling up a storm as she leaned over and poked Harry in his side. "Um...excuse me lovers, but I believe I asked you a question?"

Hermione pushed Harry off of her and wiped her strawberry lip gloss from his lips. "Tai....leave us alone!" She said with a menacing look. She then pulled Harry back down to continue snogging.

"Come on Dean, it's time for us to...you know...get some rest!" Tai pulled Dean off of the couch and they ran up to his dorm room.

Crookshanks, Hermione's big orange cat walked into the room and jumped on top of Harry's back mistakenly scratching him.

Harry, mid-snog with his girlfriend screamed out in pain and annoyance at being interrupted. "Crookshanks, go away!"

"No, Harry. He's telling me it's time for us to go to bed. Come on Harry." She said pulling him up. He groaned but got out of the chair and willingly followed her up the stairs. When they came in front of her door, she opened it and let Crookshanks run inside and get comfortable on her bed.

Harry quickly turned her back around and enveloped her in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow all right, love?

"Ok Harry, I love you." She hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Mione." He put his face in her hair and relished in its flowery smell. He pulled away and kissed her hungrily. He never tired of kissing her soft lips. His hands ran through her hair, ran down her back and caressed her arse. She pulled away startled and out of breath.

"Good night" she said sweetly and she went inside her room. Harry put his forehead against her door and whispered "Good night". He then walked to his room.

* * *

5th year girl's dormitory

Hermione was brushing her straight, shiny hair. She then changed into a red and black nightie set – a camisole and boy shorts, both with lace on the edges. She was about to climb into her bed when a brown owl feverishly pecked at her window.

She let the excited bird in the window and took a white envelope from its beak. The letter was short but sweet and it made her smile.

Hermione,

Baby could you please meet me at our spot in the Astronomy Tower? It'll be worth your while.

Love, Harry

'Harry, what are you up to now?' she thought quickly to herself. Putting the note under her covers, she put on her discarded robe but left her wand considering she was only going to see Harry.

Her lithe form ran down the hallways and up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and went into the shadows behind a pillar. This was the place where he would take her to snog when there was nowhere else to go.

"Harry...are you here – who are you?!" A dark figure stepped from behind another pillar.

"I'm your dream come true as you are mine. I love you Hermione and we're going to be together forever!"

"Oh my gods – you?! What are you doing here? Where is Harry?" Hermione was scared. Why was HE here? Where was Harry?

"You're with me now. Harry is no longer in the picture. Stop!! Don't back away from me!! Wait...where are you going!?!

Hermione wasn't listening to him. She didn't understand what was going on but she wasn't staying to find out. He was talking about having her and how they were going to be together forever. What the hell!! She could hear him getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up against his chest. She was squirming and struggling but too scared to scream. She found her voice though when he took out his wand and murmured a spell.

"No!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't please...". Hermione's world went dark as she lost consciousness and hung limply in her attacker's arms.

**A/N: **Wow! The longest chapter so far!!! It took me a very long time to write so I hope you enjoy it. I know, it's really fluffy with all the "I love you's flying back and forth but I think it's so romantic. Check out my new story One More Chance. It's an R/H if you like, love or tolerate that pairing. Pretty much anyone withHermione is alright with me. That's why I have another RW/HG on the brain and a DM/HG on paper, probably even another HP/HG in the works but I don't want to do too much at once so it might take a little while to get them on this site. AND!!! I made up a creature for the lesson cause I thought it would be so cute to have a real animal like that and it's important to the storyline. I hope you liked it.

But thanks for reading and remember five reviews a new chapter which I'm writing right now!!! If you want to see it REVIEW!!!!

**TrInItIsPeLl**

**BOGO!!!**


	8. Where is Hermione?

**Time And Time Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story and Tai Parker.

**A/N: **Hey you guys!!!! I know, I know I'm a week late but I never expected twice the amount of requested reviews so I was a little stunned. Also this week has been hell. Schoolwork piled up the day I came back from midterm break and I was totally swamped. In between essays, math tests (I suck at them btw, I definitely am better at words than numbers) and Key Club meetings (I'm treasurer!), I haven't had a moment to myself but I managed to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it!!!!

Now on to my reviewers:

HpHg4eva: Thanks so much for reading. You know what? I like that chapter too! I hope you're happy with the results of this chapter as well. Keep reading!

Railgun: Oh my god, thank you for that!!! That chapter was hard to write, did you know it was my very first "special" scene? Well now you do! It took me awhile but now I have the hang of it and I hope you like my other ones.

andylawrenceishot07: Oh okay, I'll keep writing. If that what makes you happy. I like this story too so anyone else liking it makes me feel very good about it. So please keep reading.

Goddess Of Idun: You're absolutely right. In about every story that I read, Hermione all of a sudden gets attention when her hair is sleek and straightened. Me, who has equally bushy hair should be more realistic and sympathetic. How about if she and Harry got together when her hair was still bushy and over a summer, her mom made her straighten it. BTW I hate Ginny too (sorry for all the Ginny lovers out there). I have nothing against you guys just her. Keep reading!

HarryandHermioneForever: I know you won't be disappointed but you'll probably have to wait for the next chapter if you want some SERIOUS Draco interaction. Oops, I've said too much! Don't stop reading and I won't stop writing!!

Katie-963: I love your review and thank you. I don't plan on stopping any time soon. Just bear with me.

Doggies Snoggies: Thank you! I plan on doing that especially if you keep reading!

Ashlee: Thanks for reminding me. I was typing the chapter when I got your review but it made me focus and get it done faster because you're really anxious to find out what happened next. So here you go! You know what's cool? You're name is the name of one of my favorite singers (despite the recent scandal of lip-synching). Do you listen to Ashlee Simpson? I absolutely love her album "Autobiography". I can relate to every song on her album but you probably don't care. Anyway thanks for reading and please continue writing reviews. I would love to hear from you again!

goodchapter: That was really clever! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can.

LilyEvans: Wow, impatient much! I didn't mean to keep anyone waiting but what can I say, life happens!

PinkyTheSnowman: My most faithful reviewer so far. I haven't written in a while but your sequel's beginning was really good. I'm sorry I didn't have time to write a review. I also read your Legally Blonde spinoff. I love that movie! I bought the DVD the day it cam out and I watch it all the time. By the way, thanks for that! I really wasn't expecting to semi convert other pairing readers to this story but if you can at least tolerate Hermione with someone besides Ron then that's cool too. I like Ron with Hermione too and Draco. It sort of doesn't matter. I hope you noticed that despite the fact that Ginny is not one of my favorite people that I put her with Harry in my story and they're happy together. But watch out for that drama because you'll never know when it sneaks up on you. Thanks for reading and please continue.

Hey you guys who will be the 30th, 35th and dare I say it 40th reviewer for this story? One of you guys!!!!

This chapter is one of the turning points of the story and I am very proud of it. In this, we find out who took Hermione and I listened to what everyone wrote and my friends' opinions. I hope you all are happy with my selection of abductor and if you wanted the other option well........

**Chapter 8: Where is Hermione!?!**

Hermione opened up her eyes and winced in slight pain and confusion. She felt extremely lethargic and tried to work up the strength to lift herself up and find out what was going on. She looked around and saw a bed in the far corner and one door which was closed.

"Huh...wha-...wha...where am I? What's going on?" She heard a spell being uttered and all of a sudden, the room which she was in spun around and the Astronomy Tower's ledge was in her view. A dark figure stood in front of her flushed body, a sinister smile plastered on his face.

Hermione blinked a few times, clearing her blurry sight. This boy could be Harry? "Harry?" She was cold and tired and her voice reflected that.

"No" he said with a sneer. "I'm not your precious Harry. You won't be seeing him again. Now...all you're going to see with me."

Ron walked into the light groaning at the sight of Hermione's outstretched body. She was so beautiful that it almost blinding. To think that this angel could have been his if not for Harry made his boil. But she was not excited to see him at all.

"What's wrong with you? Are you mental? Ron, it's me Hermione, your best friend. At least we used to be. What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?" She was talking a mile a minute, trying to find some explanation for why she was tied up and he was staring so intently at her.

"Don't worry about that right now. What matters now is that you're finally here with ME!! We're finally together and I won't let anyone take you away from me.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and immediately they latched onto the person who was shifting in their position next to him. Suddenly, his watch began beeping, signifying that it was time to get up.

"Tai, wake up." She just turned over, her back facing him so he would leave her alone. "Come on, if McGonagall catches you in here, I'm dead."

Tai groaned and pulled the covers off of Dean and over her head. "Why?!" she said in a high, whiny voice. "No one else is up yet, why do I have to be?"

Dean sighed impatiently and gently pulled the covers down to reveal her beautiful face. "I don't want you to get in trouble baby." He couldn't help himself as he leaned down, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips.

When he released her, his watch began a new set of beeping, he got his boxers off of the floor. Slipping them on, he gathered Tai's clothes and threw them on the bed, covering her eyes from watching his body.

She caught them before they hit her and after taking a quick glance at her watch, she hastily put them on. "Wait a minute" she said when she was done. "I feel a little bit...free. Where's my bra? I know I had a bra."

"Well, well, well. I didn't know that we owned such scandalous pieces of underwear, Mrs. Thomas."

"Excuse me, we're not Harry and Hermione, thinking of marriage already. We're only fifteen. My name is Miss Lowe and you should have known that I owned that particular bra. You were in such a hurry to get it off last night, didn't you look at it?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

Dean blushed. "Well to tell you the truth, no I didn't. I didn't care what you were wearing; I was more concerned about getting you out of everything so we could...you know."

Tai smiled at his sudden shyness. "Yeah, I know. Speaking of Hermione, she should be up now. I'm dying to know what happened with her and Harry yesterday."

Dean sighed while he rolled his eyes. "Babe, why are knee deep in Harry and Hermione's relationship?"

"I'm not Dean! Hermione is my friend and I care about her. Harry is a really jealous guy and an even more protective boyfriend and Draco and Ron look like they could be serious threats to their relationship. I don't want her to go through any unnecessary pain."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you seem like you were sticking your nose in their business, it's just...Harry got really angry with you this morning for "getting in his business". If he upset you again..."

She mimicked his previous actions by sighing and rolling her eyes. "I won't upset Harry okay, I promise. Scout's honor."

Dean was confused. What's that and why are you doing that?" Her pointer, middle and ring finger were sticking up in the air.

"Don't worry about that!" She laughed knowingly at him. "It's a muggle thing. Not to mention American and nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over. Anyway, I'm gonna go. See ya." She leaned her body closer to his, preparing to kiss him.

He kissed her firmly and pulled away before it got serious again. "See ya later babe."

Tai quickly left the room thinking to herself 'I'm so sorry for lying to you Dean but I have to. I can't let you find out what happened this summer. I just hope he, Harry and Hermione never find out what I'm doing. They'll never speak to me again. I just hope this stupid plan works and they believe me!'

Dean got his clothes and towel ready to take a shower but decided first to wake up Harry since it was getting late.

When he reached near Harry's bed, the door flew open and a flustered Tai ran to it before he could reach him. She shook him awake and half-yelled "Have you seen Hermione? Do you know where she is because she's not in her bed?!"

At these words, Harry jumped up with a panicked look on his face and raced out the door in his boxers. He sped up the girls' dormitory staircase and into the fifth-year's open doorway.

Seeing her empty folded down bed sent a jolt through his heart. "Tai, are you sure she's not in the bathroom or something?" His voice was breaking at the end of his statement.

"No – I checked there and the common room too. That's why I came to you!"

Dean, knowing that panicking would make the situation worse. "You guys calm down okay. Maybe she's in the Great Hall already or even at the library. Hogwarts is a big school. She could be anywhere."

Harry was sitting on her bed, staring at floor at this time but he managed to lift his tear-filled green eyes to connect with Dean's chocolate-brown ones. 'Brown' he thought. The same color as Hermione's. "I hope so."

* * *

In the Slytherin common room

Draco woke up to the sight of Ginny Weasley clinging to his muscular body. 'This is wrong...SHE shouldn't be here. This should be Hermione wrapped up in my arms.'

He got a brilliant idea and leaned down to get his wand off of the ground and said an illusion charm. Instantly, Ginny took the form of Hermione and he was so hard that he began to kiss her awake. But she wasn't responding. Draco lifted his robe, which was currently being used as a blanket, to expose her body. While sucking and nibbling on her nipples, he slowly slipped his dick into her entrance and moaned out loud. This was what Hermione felt like. She was absolutely incredible.

Ginny was awake now and was eagerly meeting him stroke for stroke but Draco was not concentrating on what she was doing but rather on how Hermione's body was so deliciously tight wrapped around him.

He tried to stifle his moans of pleasure, not wanting to wake up anyone in his house but when he climaxed a loud "Hermione" left his mouth and echoed through the room.

Ginny pushed him out of her in surprise, shock but most of all anger. "What the hell? Did you just call me Hermione?"

Draco wasn't embarrassed at all by what had happened. Instead of looking at her and giving her an answer, he got up, took the towel that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around his waist. Then he turned to her face to answer her question. "Yes, I did. Why? Is there a problem with me calling you that?" he smirked knowingly.

Ginny on the other hand exploded. "OF COURSE, THERE'S A PROBLEM!!! You know I can't stand that selfish, stealing bitch."

"Well that's just too bad then isn't it" he spoke softly with a malicious grin. "You know that I love her. And" he teased "I know that you love Harry. That's why I need your help in breaking them up."

Ginny smirked knowingly to herself but remained silent and tried to look interested in what he was saying.

"Blaise sent my father a letter requesting the use of his ever so resourceful Appendeo potion. We're going to use it on Hermione."

It really was beginning to sound interesting now. "What is the Appendeo potion? What does it do?"

"Well, when my father was in his seventh year at school, he and his friends decided that they would try and make a potion that would make the recipient only wish to be with the person who gave it to them. My dad wanted Narcissa Black but she didn't even know he was alive. One mouthful of that potion changed everything. Next thing you know, they're married and here I am!"

"Oh come on, she just fell in love with him just like that? Her parents didn't have anything to say? Nobody tried to stop her? And wait, your father made a potion that made your mother fall in love with him? What are the cons because it sounds too good to be true?" In Ginny's mind, a potion that powerful had to have a serious disadvantage or several. There had to something wrong with it.

"Well my mother and father were betrothed to each other anyway. Their families just thought that this was one couple that didn't have to be dragged to the altar screaming. They thought they were in love. And as great as this potion is, there is one consequence to it. It will cease to work when the recipient of it remembers their true love. Lucky for my parents, they were each other's true love. The potion just brought them together sooner." He got up off of the silver-green couch with only the thin towel on looking for his discarded clothing.

"Well that little mudblood bitch" she stopped when Draco suddenly turned around and gave her a threatening, piercing gaze. "I mean HERMIONE...already has a so-called "true love". Mine! How are you going to get Harry to stay away from her? If I didn't know any better, I would say that SHE had HIM under a spell!"

Draco found his pants and put them on over his boxers. While slipping on a black wife-beater he turned around to face her and said "Hermione doesn't have to put you under a spell to make her fall in love with her. She's just her perfect self and you do it anyway." Sitting down on the couch and sighing heavily, he spoke in a defeated voice "But right now Potter really loves her. I can tell by the way he looks at her. Like if she ever died, Merlin forbid, he would follow her right into the grave. I would too but we're getting off the subject." He turned his body towards Ginny who by this time was sitting up with the robe wrapped tightly around her chest.

"If Harry kisses Hermione when she is on the potion, she is forever immune to it...from anyone. So that's why you come in. I want you to use the potion on Harry as well. That way, they'll be too infatuated with us to remember any previous relationships specifically their own. There isn't that absolutely genius? Only a Slytherin could come up with it."

Ginny had to admit that the plan was good and well thought out but she was even happier that she would be able to burst his bubble. "Well it is good, which I'm reluctant to say but there is one major flaw in it."

Draco's face showed a confused expression. "And what's that?"

Ginny smiled evilly and replied "Hermione's missing!"

* * *

Harry, Tai and Dean were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating their breakfast. Actually Dean was done eating and was busy trying to get Tai to eat something. To busy to know that Harry was not eating as well. He kept looking at his plat then the space next to him that was always reserved for Hermione.

'Something isn't right' he thought. 'Even if Hermione were in the library, she would have come to breakfast by now. She would know not to make us worry.'

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked Draco Malfoy who ran his fingers through his messy hair and sauntered over to his table. He was followed by Ginny, which was no surprise to anyone. Many people had found them shagging madly in numerous parts of the school lately.

Harry, who had jumped up thinking it was Hermione slid back down into his seat and felt his eyes begin to water but he jumped back up when Ginny plopped down next to him in Hermione's seat.

"What's the matter Harry? Your face is so long and you look like you're about to cry. Are you okay?" Ginny smiled inwardly. She knew exactly why he felt so bad. While she was pretending to look concerned, her hand found its way to his knee and she began to rub it lightly.

When he felt her hand slide up his leg and inch further towards his package, he jumped up in shock and outrage. "Ginny, what the hell do you think you are doing?! You know full well that I'm with Hermione."

Ginny sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at his statement. "Of course, I know you're going with her but you don't really love her. You just hang around with her because she wants you to."

"That is not the reason. I do love her and she loves me too, more than you could ever comprehend. And I'm around her because she's my favorite person and vice versa. We're always together, not that I need to prove anything to you."

"Oh really well if you're so "in love" and always together, where is Hermione then?"

At this, Tai got up. It sounded to her like since Hermione wasn't there, Ginny would try to get her claws into Harry. "You know what Ginny, fuck you!" She turned to Harry. "Maybe you should check to see if Hermione is in the Gryffindor Tower."

"Okay" he replied as he made his way out of the Great Hall and a couple of minutes later inside of her dormitory. Her bed was still half folded down. Nothing had changed. He crawled into her bed and sniffed her sheets. Tears slowly began to creep out of his eyes. As they closed, he drifted off into a dream

151615161516151615161516151615161516151615161516151615161516151615161516

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand to the Hogwarts Express. When they boarded, they found a compartment and talked while waiting for Tai and Dean to arrive.

"Harry, aren't you excited? We're graduating!" She had a big smile on her face which was glowing. (The face not the smile! LOL)

"Of course I am love. Our last and final year at Hogwarts is going to be great. You know Mione, I'm grateful to this school for a lot of things. Me learning more about parents and family, finally having a real home and real friends but the best thing of all was me meeting you. My wife, son to be the mother of my children and my very best friend. You are extraordinarily beautiful- inside and out. And we're Head Boy and Girl! Could life get anything?" He pulled her lightly into his arms and across his lap.

"I don't think so. ... You know what I was thinking? Maybe we're supposed to be together forever. I mean think of everything we've gone through and yet we came out of it stronger and closer than ever. I think you're stuck with me Mr. Potter but that's okay because I'll just have to passionately love you in the meantime." She snuggled up closer to him and drifted into a light sleep.

"I love you too Mrs. Potter." He gave her a soft kiss on her belly, where their children lied and again on her forehead before snuggling up closer to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

151615161516151615161516151615161516151615161516151615161516151615161516

Harry woke up in an instant and he realized that he was breathing heavily. 'I dreamed that Hermione was there with me and strange enough we were married with a kid on the way! If only that dream were real!!'

His watch beeped, it was time for the first class of the day, Divination. After taking a last long look around his beloved's room, he left and headed to his own dorm to get his books and bag for class.

Arriving there, he discovered that it looked exactly the same as when he left it, more so – Ron's bed. Almost eerily, it looked exactly like Hermione's – halfway unmade. 'Come to think of it, I was so distracted from seeing Hermione, I don't remember checking to see if Ron was in his bed. I only remember seeing Tai and Dean snuggled together.' Saying aloud but to himself "Where IS Ron?"

* * *

"Here you are darling! I thought you might be hungry so I brought you your breakfast."

Hermione was sitting on the ground against the wall trying to think of an escape or maybe more specifically where the hell she was when she saw waffles with syrup, butter, whipped cream and strawberries, bacon, scrambled eggs and a tall glass of orange juice arranged neatly on a tray a few feet in front of her.

As hungry as she was, she turned away from the delicious-looking spread. 'Stupid fucking bastard, he brought me all of my favorite foods.'

"Come on love" he put the tray on the ground and walked towards her, gently lifting her chin with his forefinger and thumb. "It would be best if you cheered up and began to get more comfortable. We're going to be here together for a long time."

"Ron, why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends. Why are you keeping me here?"

"We still are friends sweetheart. Just now more than that. Don't you see Hermione? How I've followed you all the time to make sure you get everywhere safe? How sometimes, when Harry isn't around, I watch you sleep at night to make sure your dreams are peaceful? How I would kill anyone if they tried to take you away from me?" His blue eyes were almost black with desire for her. Being this near to her was beginning to affect a certain piece of his anatomy. "I belong to you and you belong to me!"

Hearing his sadistic words being whispered softly into her ear, she choked back a sob and two tears began to run down her face. She asked him in a meek voice "But I...do-...don't you remember that I'm with Harry and that you're with Lavender? How can you be...in love with me and you're supposed to be in love with her?"

"I know you were with Harry but you're not anymore. Please don't be angry about Lavender. I was using her to try and make you jealous. Every time I looked at her or kissed her or made love to her, I imagined it was you." He stopped speaking and wiped the tears that were sliding from her eyes and down her face off. Her honey brown eyes were screaming at him in ear but he longed to drown in them. While stroking her face with his fingertips and staring into her eyes, he softly said "I don't think it's wizardly or even humanly possible for you to realize how beautiful you are." He lightly kissed her baby soft cheek and made his way down until he had reached her lips and pressed them tightly against his in savage possession. He forced her mouth open and moaned loudly when his tongue made contact with hers.

She gathered all of her strength and pushed him fiercely away from her. She was wildly shaking and white as a ghost in shock. Ron, on the other hand, was as red as his hair and breathing deeply. His eyes never blinked as they stared into hers. It was a dream come true as he finally got to touch her full, red lips with his own and they tasted one hundred times better than his fantasies.

"Don't you dare do that to me again Ronald Weasley! I don't care how you feel about me. I'm with Harry, not you! So let me go!!" Her voice was very defiant and serious. Not waiting for an answer from him, she sat down in front of the forgotten food and daintily began to eat, her back facing him.

"Oh no Hermione, that's where you're wrong. You ARE going to care how I feel about you because you're going to feel exactly the same way. Harry's turn is over! It's my time to get the girl. And I am going to have you...if it's the last thing I do!!"

He abruptly turned her around and ripped her tank top off in a swift motion while trapping her mouth with his again. She broke away and tried to hold her torn shirt over her exposed breasts but he pulled it away from her and threw it behind his back. While staring at her voluptuous breasts, he, with a crazy gleam in his eye, said "Now we're going to have some fun!!!"

**A/N: **YAY! It's done and I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing another one right away but I promise you guys won't have to wait long. I have so much work ahead of me in school and I've been falling asleep trying to write the chapters for this story. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally think it's sort of cool.

Hey there is a new author coming out with a Draco/Hermione story (if any of you guys like that pairing). She's very talented and is bringing her work to the internet for the first time. So you guys watch out for MidnightDreamer06 and her story "She Will Be Loved".

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my reviewers and those of you who read it, like it and don't say (I do that too sometimes!). But I would really appreciate it if you would tell me if you like this story or not or even what you might want to happen. I'm introducing a new character in this who will be a boy and add a lot of drama but not to Hermione. She has enough guys after her. What do you want his name to be? What does he look like? Who knows? YOU DO!!! So review and tell me what you want. And did you enjoy my cliffhanger?! (smiles evilly)...........

**TrInItIsPeLl**

**BOGO!!!**


	9. Getting Her Back

**Time And Time Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story and Tai Parker.

**A/N: **Hi!!! I'm back after a semi long break. I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I probably should have but life gets in the way. Well, a lot's happening in this chapter and most of it's really good. I promise though that I will never leave a long gap like that again.

Now on to my reviewers:

Blue-Willow22: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I really hope you like this chapter and please review again. I'd love to hear what you have to say! Thanks a bunch!!!

Morgan: Hey! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and saying my story is good. I really appreciate it.

RonWeasleysBaby-Skyler: Please don't die!!! Resurrect yourself this instant so you can keep reading! I promise to write more chapters if you let yourself live long enough to see them and possibly review again? LOL!!!

Nina Ashliee-Skye: Thanks! I will write more. And more and more and more but you gotta keep reviewing!

HERMIONIE102: I love this story too but I love it more because you love it too! Hope you like the chapter!

Ashlee: This chapter is dedicated to you. I really think you've suffered long enough. I never meant to stay away that long. It just happened. You'll like this chapter I think. And I still like Ashlee Simpson even though a lot of people think she can't sing. She can sing to me. I love the raspy, rocker chick songs she sings. And don't worry about Ron. If you thought HE was scary, wait until you see Draco and the new guy in action. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews you've given in and I hope you like this chapter.

fantazyfinder4vr: You want to know what's next? Read this chapter and find out. Thanks for your review!

lilred-07: Sorry it took so long for the update and I hope you still like my story! Thank you for reviewing.

Hippie18: Thank you for the review and the stats that you gave me. I've decided to use the eyes, height and personality. I read what you typed and a vision formed in my mind of what he looked like using some of your stats. Thank you so much for reviewing and keep on doing that.

PinkyTheSnowman: Hey, I haven't typed to you in a while, at least not since last year. Well belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you. I hope they were good and fun for you! I'm starting to like Ginny a little so I'll make things a little bit nicer for her in my other story. Hermione is sought after a lot but for some reason, I prefer stories like that so naturally I wrote one. Draco and Ginny's plan is gonna be interesting. That's about all I can say. I don't think Ron's so much a retard as he is a hopeless fool in love. I love the name, the eyes and his sarcastic hotness. So I used them. Picture those stats on Hayden Christiansen with dark brown hair and tall. I think that picture is so hot! Anyway, "One More Chance" will have a new chapter in a couple of days. I know you're going to like. So watch out for it! Thank you very much for reviewing and I will never take such a long hiatus again. Don't worry! TTYL!!! BOGO!!!!

Thanks goes out to all of you who continue to stay with me as I write this story. To my regular reviewers, I thank you. To my first time reviewers, I thank you and even those who read and don't leave a review, that's okay, thanks to you guys too. Congratulations to PinkyTheSnowman, fantazyfinder4vr and Morgan for being my 30th, 35th and 40th reviewer for this story! Thanks a lot you guys!!!!

Now some people might be a little upset with what happens in this chapter but be patient and tell me what you want to see and I will try my best to make that happen for you guys. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 9: Getting Her Back**

Draco paused for a moment in disbelief and slowly color came back to his flushed skin. Realizing finally, what Ginny was saying, he asked in a calm, menacing voice "What do you mean Hermione's missing?"

Ginny scoffed rudely and replied "Exactly what I said. Hermione's missing."

After hearing her repeat herself with equally no remorse and knowing of her hatred for her, he shouted "Where is she Ginny?! What the fuck did you do to her!?!"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. That stupid bitch is fine. She's just a little…stuck at the moment."

"Stuck?!"

"Yes…well sort of. Look, my brother took her and is keeping her in a hidden classroom. She's fine but away from Harry."

"Oh, I get it! But he's not harming her right?" His expression was earnest but he was serious. If anything happened to her while she was in Weasley's care, he would kill him without hesitation. He also began to worry more because Ginny's smile turned very big.

"Well, I can't be too sure about that. She IS with my brother!"

"So? She's with Ron. He's her best friend."

"Exactly! Duh, Draco, where have you been? Ron is in love with Hermione, has been for the longest time. He would do anything to have her and now he does!"

"Weasley loves her? I can't believe it."

"Well you should, because she's been with him since last night! No telling what's been going on!" She walked out the room and made her way to the Great Hall. Draco followed.

* * *

Harry ran back to the Great Hall and just as he neared it, Tai and Dean came out, walking hand in hand.

"You guys, have you seen Ron?" He was out of breath and panting heavily but gave them a hurry-up-and-tell-me kind of face.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Tai beat him to it. "Oh Ron um…nope, haven't seen him. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well…I'm not sure. It's just…I was thinking about it. Hermione's missing…and so is Ron. We haven't seen either of them since last night, at least we can determine from that, that wherever they are, they're probably together."

Tai was beginning to get scared. Harry was figuring out all the pieces of the puzzle she was scrambling to mix up so quickly. It was no wonder he and Hermione were together, they were extremely smart.

"Yeah" she said quickly "I'm sure they are. And you know Ron is her best friend, he won't let anything happen to her. 'Oh Merlin, Hermione, when you find out what's going on and you will because you are a genius, you'll have to understand why I did it. I had to, I can't lose Dean.' Anyway, we'd better go, it's time for class."

Dean and Harry got their books and bags while Tai went to her dorm to get her things. The boys were sitting in the common room waiting for her when she shouted "Um, Dean, I don't feel too good. I think I'll just stay in my room and lie down for awhile. You guys go on ahead without me."

Dean ran up the stairs and into her open doorway. He found her sitting on her bed with her shoulders hunched over. "Baby, are you sure? I mean I can stay with you if you want? Maybe I could go down to the kitchens and get you some tea?"

"Dean, Dean no! That's okay; I just need to lie down for right now. I'll just see you in a later class."

"Sure?"

"Positive. Go on, I'll be fine. You should be with Harry right now; he could really use a friend right now. You know with everything that's happened."

"Yeah" he said shaking his head in defeat. "Harry does need someone to talk to so I'll go…as long as you're sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Tai put her bags and books on the floor then she laid back against her pillow.

"Alright then, I'll see you, later" he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." She watched him walk out the door waited about ten minutes before getting up to check out the common room. Looking at her watch, she saw that class was well in session.

"Good. Now I've got to get to those two before he gets out of control!" She hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Hermione….Hermione….? You've got to look at me sometime. Say something! You do know that if I wanted to, I could just keep you like this. You'd be my own little play thing."

Hermione still looked everywhere but at him, ignoring everything he said, which started to upset him. 'Damn Tai for picking this way. Hermione hates me now. At least before all of this, we were friends. I can't do this to her anymore. It's not me and it's just not how I want us to be together. Not like this.'

Tai ran to the back pillar of the Astronomy Tower and tapped it twice with her wand. The room swirled and she was now in a small room with a door and a bed against the wall.

Hermione lifted her head to find out where the whooshing noise came from and what she saw completely stunned her. She wasn't the smartest witch in her year for nothing. Tai knew that she was being held against her will by a psycho freak. "Tai?"

Her voice broke as she realized she was surrounded by people she once thought she could really trust.

"Hermione wait, before you say anything, please let me explain." Tai tried desperately to tell her why she had done what she did.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tai wanted to explain! "Are you fucking serious?! You want to explain?! Explain why I'm here?! How you knew I was here and didn't say anything?! Explain why Ron raped me?! Or why I'm surrounded by my supposed best friends in this hell?!" She stopped to use her free hand to cover her face and wipe away the flowing tears. Her other hand was magically bound above her head to the headboard.

Tai couldn't believe what she had heard. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she slowly turned her head to look at Ron's ashamed face. "You…ra-raped her? Ron? Ron! I can't believe you, you son-of-a-bitch!" She ran to him and slapped him hard in the face. "You were only supposed to kidnap her, not rape her. You promised that if I helped you get her, you would keep my secret."

Hermione lifted her head once again and looked at Ron then Tai then back to Ron to see where this already unbelievable conversation was going to go.

"I know I did" Ron said with a pleading, earnest voice "but she was here with me, no interruptions, looking the way she does and smelling the way she smells. I couldn't resist touch-…I had to touch her." He paused to take a breath while he ran his hands through his hair and over his flustered face. "But she was fighting me and I know it's bad to say but I was turned on. I ju-I just lost control and it happened and I tried to forget about it you know, I tried to bring some Draco Malfoyness out of me. Because I've got to admit, I've been after her for awhile and it just sort of crashed down on me and I told you to help me get her and you did. Merlin, I was so excited just thinking about how it would be."

Ron turned around to look in Hermione's shocked face and continued but he was still speaking to Tai. "But before, it was just lust over something I couldn't have. What you don't realize is that I love her and I hurt her and now she hates me…don't you?"

Hermione finally met his eyes with her own and she slowly nodded her head while saying "Yes" softly.

Ron knew that she did. He saw it in her eyes after he raped her and he could see it just as strongly in her eyes now but actually hearing her say it made his heart break. He turned to Tai and said "See, we have to fix this. She can't hate me! We have to make it seem like it never happened…we have to obliviate her."

"But…but what if it doesn't work on someone as smart as her. You know that you, she and Harry are very advanced when it comes to this kind of thing. You had to be, when you guys fought Voldemort."

"It won't work-at least not fully. Instead of fully erasing her memory of the event, she'll have flashbacks sort of. It'll be like a dream but it'll feel like it happened."

Tai breathed in a sigh of relief. "Okay then, let's do that." She turned to look at Hermione. "I just don't want her to hate me."

"Maybe you should tell her why she has reason to hate you. I mean you've been getting all over me about…doing that-t - to her, tell her how she got here, how you knew she was here and what your part in this is?"

Hermione's eyes held a hardened look of expectancy. "Yes, Tai, I would really like to know. You're supposed to be my best friend and you're always on me about keeping secrets from you and you have a secret from me? Let's hear it."

Tai sat on the bed and used her wand to make Hermione's hand free. "Alright. It all started last summer, when I went on vacation with my parents. We went to the South of France and I met this guy. He was with his family in the room next to ours and he had been flirting with me since we got there."

Tai gently twirled one of her curly tendrils that hung in her face as she lost herself in the memory.

"Dean and I had already told each other that we loved each other and we were owling each other back and forth every other day. But the guy was so sweet and I wasn't used to being in love and being tied to one guy. Anyway, we went out for a couple of nights and the last night, we went to Diagon Alley. I had told him a week earlier about how much it fascinated me because I'd only been there a couple of times. The different shops, and restaurants and-and hiding places like that in New York.

I had it all figured out. Dean was in Chicago on vacation with his family, Harry was at the Dursley's and you were with your parents. No one would see me. I could just come and go and no one would find out. He took me to this restaurant called The Brew. It was so romantic. Afterwards we um, went to the Leaky Cauldron and I asked him to go. We had sex and afterwards he told me that he loved me. That's when I realized that I couldn't say it back because I really _was_ in love with Dean. That's when I had to tell him-about Dean, about how much I loved him." Tai stopped speaking and looked up into Ron's blue eyes. "I didn't wait for him to say anything. I said a spell to put my clothes on and I ran out of the room."

Hermione was beginning to get impatient. "All right, so this is all fine and dandy but what does this have to do with me?"

Ron filled in what Tai was hesitant to say. "I was standing in the hallway. The look on her face was priceless. What made it worse was she left the door wide open ad it wasn't Dean who I saw I the bed."

"I didn't even think of Ron" Tai was now crying. "I just assumed he was at the Burrow. Like you guys say, he always is, so when I saw him, I thought he would go back and tell all of you guys. I promised that I would do anything that he wanted as long as Dean never found out that I cheated on him."

"I was always looking for someone to help me get you-you know, get closer to you. The way Harry is. I knew all about her and Dean and by the look on her face when she saw it was me, she didn't want anyone else to know what had happened."

"So he blackmailed me!" Tai shouted at the top of her lungs. "He made me go along with it. He said that if I didn't help him figure out a way to get you to be with him, he would tell Dean what happened!"

Hermione was outraged. "So you went along with it?! You came up with the idea to kidnap me with a fake note from Harry and hold me hostage in this dingy room!?!"

"What was I supposed to do, Hermione?! I couldn't lose Dean. If he found out that I cheated on him, he would have dumped me! I just-I just thought that…Ron would get you for a couple of days and have his fun and then let you go and you would never have to figure out that I was involved with any of it."

She took a deep breath then continued "I never thought that it would go that far. That he would do…that. I thought that he loved you –"

"I do!" Ron shouted "It was just a mistake. I-I never meant for it to happen. You-you know what? I've had enough. Let's obliviate her now. I just want to forget this ever happened."

He turned towards Tai who was pleading with a stubborn Hermione to look at her or try to understand while she wiped the flowing tears from her eyes. "Don't you see? If we keep her this way, she'll hate us forever. We have to do it now."

"Alright" Tai said as she picked up her wand, got off the bed and swiftly walked to the other side of the room.

Ron walked closer to the bed and raised his wand. He was about to say the spell when Hermione interrupted him "I just want the both of you to know that whether I remember this or not, I will never forgive either of you for what you've put me through."

Ron's voice trembled and Tai's eyes squeezed shut as he said "Obliviate!"

* * *

Harry felt as if every teacher he was with that day was speaking in another language. It was useless for him to concentrate in class without Hermione's notes to copy from, her soft hair to wrap his fingers in, her juicy lips to taste. Just her presence was so relaxing, it made him calm and put him in a place no one else could.

He turned to look at Dean who was busy drawing Tai's name inside of a get well card he had conjured up instead of writing notes. "Hey, she just said she didn't feel well, she didn't say she was dying."

Dean looked up from his drawing and smiled. He whispered back "I know, but it's driving me crazy. Not knowing if she's doing better or not."

"At least you know where Tai is. I would give anything to know if she's okay wherever she is." Harry could feel the heavy emptiness come back into his heart.

Dean looked over at his best friend and see the sadness in his green eyes. He knew that if Tai was suddenly missing, he would be just as melancholy.

Professor Flitwick dismissed the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students from his Charms class. Dean packed his bag and stood up to wait for Harry. "I'm really sorry about this happening with you guys. I knew if Tai were missing-"

"Well, she's not! I get it Dean all right! I really do but it's not Tai who's missing. It's Hermione and I just feel so helpless about it. In everything else I've faced, I knew what I do to fix the situation but this…I have no idea what to do." He threw his bag over his shoulder and began to walk out the door.

When he shut the door behind him and turned around, he stood still and his bag slid off his shoulder and fell to the floor. The hallway was empty and Dean slowly opened the door to go after Harry and yell back at him.

Tai was standing at the end of the hallway with her left arm wrapped around a shaking Hermione who was still dressed in her nightclothes.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a small, trembling voice.

Harry let out a laugh and ran up to her, tightly enveloping her in his arms. His body began to shake with sobs as he fully realized what was happening.

"Where were you?" he said when he caught his breath and wiped the tears from their wet faces. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I think. Nothing hurts, I'm just cold."

"Where were you?" He smoothed her straight hair away from her face and gently kissed her cheek. It was so soft and cold that it made him shiver as he patiently waited for her answer.

"I – I don't…know. The only thing I um, remember is you sending me a note saying to come meet you so I did. Then…everything went dark and – I was walking down the hallway and Tai found me and was taking me to you. I was so scared Harry. I was just walking down the hall and I saw Tai. I know something happened to me, I just don't know what. But I needed to see you. To make sure that whatever happened to me didn't happen to me didn't happen to you."

"I'm fine, Hermione. I was just so worried about you! But you're here now. Safe with me." He was so happy, he never once let her go or stopped touching her.

Hermione was so tired and her body felt battered and bruised but she didn't know why. All she wanted right then was Harry and her bed. She told herself that she would tell Tai thank you after she had gotten some sleep. "Harry, could you please take me to my room. I'm so tired, I don't think I can move and after what's happened, I want you to stay with me."

"You don't even have to ask" said Harry as he picked her up in his arms and quickly carried her to her room.

* * *

Dean closed the door behind him when he pulled Tai into the Charms classroom and into his arms. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Tai smiled at his concern. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot better now that Hermione's back."

"How did you find her anyway?"

"Well technically, I didn't. She found me. I got out of bed because I was feeling a lot better and I knew you were probably still by our last class. I was walking down the hallway when she ran to me asking where Harry was. When I opened my mouth, Harry had just stepped out of the classroom."

Dean smiled as he was filled in. "Wow! It sounds like a scene from a movie!"

"Yeah it does. I just hope that now that that's all over with, those two can have a happy, normal relationship." Tai said with a sigh.

"So do I." 'But somehow that just doesn't seem likely!'

* * *

Harry was gently rubbing the small of Hermione's back as she lied on her side facing him, fast asleep. She had fallen asleep during the walk and after he had gently wiped her body with hot towels and put one of his t-shirts over on her over her nightclothes, he was contently watching her sleep.

Harry could not find another moment in his life where he was ever as happy as when he saw his angel standing in the hallway. And now she was here with him and he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure she was always safe.

Harry began moving his hands over the side of her stomach and Hermione, noticing the change of areas, softly and slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the sight she saw.

"Harry?"

He quickly looked up in surprise as is she caught him doing something bad. "Ye-yes?"

"I'm hungry, are you?" She lifted her eyes higher and looked outside the window. The sun was beginning meaning that they had already missed lunch and were currently missing dinner.

"Yeah, I am. I'll conjure up something."

A few seconds later, a plate of turkey club sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared. "Thank you, Harry, this looks great." She sat up and lightly kissed him on his cheek.

She picked up a sandwich and completely devoured it. It was quickly followed by another and another and Harry laughed in amazement.

"Wow, Hermione! Eat much?"

"Honestly, Harry, I can't remember the last time I ate."

Harry immediately went silent filling the room with a sense of shame and awkwardness.

"Harry, it's ok, you didn't know. Hell I don't even know, I can't remember anything; it feels like someone just blocked everything out…intentionally. Come on, Harry, think about it. What was the first thing that came to your mind when you thought I was missing?"

"I thought someone had taken you." He remembered how awful he felt.

"That's what I think happened. It all fits together. The fake note, going to our spot, and then walking down the hallway, looking for you? It's too weird, like someone told the beginning and ending of a story but left out the middle."

Harry walked over to her, hugging her tightly. He could almost sense the tears beginning to happen. She could never stand not knowing all the pieces of the puzzle.

"Someone obliviated my memory Harry."

"I know."

"But we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, I want things to be about us."

She ran her hands up his sides and through his messy black hair as she planted light kisses on his face and neck.

"Oh…Hermione." He wanted so badly to make love to her but he had a feeling that she wanted to be in control this time. And he was right.

He laid back against the bed, pulling her down with him as they finally began kissing. His hands quickly lifted off the big shirt he dressed her in as she lifted his white wife-beater over his head, revealing his muscled toned body. He was so handsome, it always took her breath away how sexy her boyfriend was.

She pulled his boxers off as he threw her recently ripped boyshorts over the side of the bed.

Harry felt her lightly stroke him as she touched herself. He gently pushed her hand out of the way. He could see the desire build in her eyes as he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth then gently thrust them into her. The soft moans and cries grew higher and higher as she felt herself begin to come.

"Oh gods! Harry, no wait! Not yet. I-I want to make love to you and I want us to come together. I want to take any fears or worries you may have."

She hoisted herself over him, gasping at how he was quickly filling her. She moved slowly but deeply and Harry felt like he was going to pass out. He tore open her camisole and readily grabbed one breast as he hungrily devoured the other.

When one of his hands crept down, and it lightly squeezed her clit, all of her inhibitions went out the window. She increased the speed in her thrusts and they both came with a very satisfied scream.

"Fuck, Hermione. That was so bloody good! Merlin, I love you so damn much." He gently kissed her sweaty forehead and rolled her to the side of him.

She was breathing heavily but managed to get out "I love you too Harry. Don't let me go. I need to be with you always!"

"I need to be with you too. You don't even have to ask" he said planting kisses all over her face. "I'll never let you go. Never."

He began kissing her again while lightly touching her breast. Her moans stirred his arousal once more letting them both know that tonight they would be getting little sleep.

When he rolled on top of her and began attacking her body with his lips, she let out a deep moan which could be heard all the way into the common room.

Ron lied on the couch listening to the sounds of pleasure that flowed from her dorm room. He knew that Harry was having the time of his life upstairs with that angel. 'I don't care what I have to do. Hermione has to be with me. No more kidnappings for me, they just further complicate things. But maybe there might be something else I could do.'

A particularly loud squeal came from upstairs as Ron made his way to his dorm room. 'I'm so sorry for hurting you angel but if that's what it takes, then that's what I have to do.'

* * *

Tai and Dean were coming from the Great Hall to their common room when Tai noticed she forget her book on table and went back to get it.

Dean stood against one of the stone pillars watching the rain lightly fall outside. Suddenly a figure walked into the hall holding two wet suitcases. When Dean saw he had to bring in some more luggage, shouted an offer of help.

Tai saw her boyfriend go outside in the rain and followed him to see what was going on. "Hey, what are you doing?" she shouted over the wind.

"I'm helping the new guy with his stuff but come inside, the rain's freezing." He walked into the castle with the bags.

Tai didn't hear that part because she was swiftly making towards the stranger, she said aloud "The new guy?" 'In the middle of the school year?'

A soaking wet boy with dark brown/black hair and deep, intense blue eyes walked toward her but stopped when he saw her and smiled. "Tai?" he said, his smile immediately changing into a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

His smirk grew wider as he said with a gleam in his eye. "I came for you!"

When Dean came back out the door, he saw Tai's figure fall to the ground.

"No! Tai!"

**A/N:** So? Did you like it? Was anybody satisfied that she was found or was anyone pissed off that he let her go so quickly? Well, whatever anyone thinks, I had to do it. It's really important to the story that she was with Harry. If anyone wanted me to go into detail on the rape, look for the next chapter. Tai was a very hard decision to make. Even my best friend was shocked that she knew all along. I honestly never planned on doing that but I wanted to introduce a new character for her so I created a whole new storyline to go behind him. We'll find out his name in the next chapter but if anyone can tell, I used the stats given to me in reviews so I hope you guys like him. Remember five reviews a new chapter but you don't have to limit it to that!

I have to say again that I am so sorry for waiting so long to update. I will try harder to stay on top of all of it. My other story "One More Chance" will have its next chapter up in a couple of days. It's already written and I'm currently working on the other chapter. The cliffhangers just get meaner for you guys don't they? That's one thing I can't apologize for (smiles evilly)………..

TrInItIsPeLl

**BOGO!!!**


	10. A Dream Come True

**Time And Time Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story, Tai Parker and Austin Smith.

Hello! I'm back with a brand new chappie for you guys. Sorry it took so long for me to bring it but I've been so busy, it's ridiculous.

Well on to the reviewers:

Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe-I am beyond sorry it took me so long to update and you sounded like you really wanted me to so this chapter is dedicated to you. I really hope you enjoy it and please review again.

MidnightDreamer06-No you won't. You're just rushing me. But I don't mind. I should get off my lazy ass and put out my next chapter so I'm taking your advice. Hey! I want your new chapter too! Talk 2 u l8r! Bastards!

lilred-07- So glad you love it and I know just how you feel. Sometimes I just get so excited when I see a story I love updated so I'm happy to able to do that for you! Keep reading and reviewing!

PinkyTheSnowman-Thank you for being satisfied with the chapter! Tai is actually made for my best friend at school. I know that right now, she may seem just to be just as bad a friend as Ginny was to Hermione but hopefully I can change your mind. Tai is not muggleborn. Hermione is her best friend and they talk about a lot of stuff so she told her all about movies. Believe me I feel exactly the same way about this James/Lily story. At first, I thought it was too weird reading about Harry's parents but the story is so good every chapter, I can't stop reading it. I have to agree with you, Ron is very obsessive but he does believe he is in love so his thinking is a little warped. Between me and you, there will be a lot of heartache and break between Tai and Dean coming up real soon but in this chapter, they're gonna get some. Sorry! Anyway, it was cool catching up. I'll see you over at One More Chance and my upcoming new story. P.S. I hope H/R/Hr doesn't gross you out. P.P.S. I hope you don't get offended that you don't get chapters of this story dedicated to you because my entire R/Hr story is dedicated to you and not a lot of people can say that. Type 2 u l8r!

lttlmisschica5-Thank you so much for typing that. That was one of the best and my most favorite reviews ever! You get this chapter dedicated to you as well. It especially means a lot because there is so few things that I am good at so it feels nice when I see that my work is appreciated. Keep reading!

lyndsey-Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it especially my cliffhanger. I try! Please enjoy this chapter!

Nina Ashliee-Skye-LOL! Here is some more for you then! So please live! If not for me, for Harry, Hermione, Dean, Tai and Draco. There, that's enough of a reason! Thanks much, keep reading!

hermion'sangel10-Thank you! Your review did help. Everyone does but I love that you love my story! Keep reading and reviewing!

Childress13-Alright, alright! Here's your new chapter. Now hurry up with my new review!

Black Wolf-Thank you, I was trying to go for that! I don't want it to be too much of one thing so I mix it up a lot. But I'm really glad you like it. Read and review!

Ashlee-Hey, I've missed seeing you! Don't worry, it likes you too so stick with me and I'll try my hardest to keep them coming.

noemi-Thanks a bunch for your review. Don't worry, Draco will get his chance. And I think you and I are on the same wavelength when it comes to the boy's looks. I think Hayden Christensen is so cute so the mystery boy's face will definitely look like Hayden.

Jennifer-JAM-Your review could be blank and I would love it just the same. Here's the next chapter if you need it that badly.

spell-Keep reading and you'll find out. Thanks for your review.

hp-led-lover-Thank you very much and here is the new chapter. I like that you like it!

Wow you guys! I asked for 5 new reviews and I got 15. I thank all of you very much. Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe and lttlmisschica5, I hope you enjoy this chapter and PinkyTheSnowman, Childress13 and Jennifer-Jam for being my 45th, 50th and 55th reviews. Congratulations!

Hope you like the new chapter! Here it is!

**Chapter 10: A Dream Come True**

Dean ran to where her body lied on the ground and felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Tai!" He took out his wand and yelled "Ennerverte!"

Her face regained its color and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Dean?"

He laughed out loud and pulled her tightly against his body, so happy that she wasn't hurt. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm sorry to make you worry" she said while he helped her stand up. "I just saw something'' her eyes connected with others she knew well "I um, didn't agree with."

Dean followed her eyes and glared at the stranger who still stood watching the couple, specifically the girl with sincere interest. "What the hell did you do to her?" His voice was calm and blank of any emotion or sympathy.

"Hey man, before you get the wrong idea, I didn't do anything. She just came outside and fell. That's all."

Dean once again looked at Tai and asked in a soft voice "are you sure that's all that happened? Is something going on between you two that you're not telling me? I mean it's seems like you two know each other. Is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah, he is. I don't know why I fell. I just did. And I don't know why you think there's something going on. I've never seen him before." She refused to look in any of their eyes and allow them to see the lies swimming in hers.

"Alright." He turned to the new guy and quietly said "I'm sorry…um, what's your name?"

"Austin" he replied. "Austin Smith. I just transferred here from Bellevueue Academy in Manchester. I'm 16 but I'm a fifth year. Hogwarts is a year ahead of my old school. And don't worry, it's okay. It easily looked like I did something to her."

"Alright, but hey, that's really cool, so are we but I'm 16, Tai's 15. We're both in Gryffindor."

"Austin's face brightened "What's the chance that I could get into that house too?"

"Pretty good" Dean said with a smile. "If you're not overly mean, overly smart or overly kind, you're a sho-in for Gryffindor. It's for the overly brave but I personally think it's the best house. We win practically every Quidditch game, Quidditch Cup and House Cup."

Austin watched Tai shuffle under hi intense gaze. "Hm, sounds nice. I really hope I get in there."

Professor McGonagall came outside the building looking for Dean. Ron had recently come to her and said that he could no longer be a prefect because he wanted to focus on passing his NEWTS. Next to Ron, Dean would be a wonderful choice for Gryffindor's prefect.

"Dean! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Her eyes fell upon Austin who was still watching Tai. "Ah, I see you've met our new student. This is Austin Smith"

Dean smiled at his favorite teacher but also looked wary. 'Why is she looking for me?' "We met already…um earlier. You said you wanted to talk to me?

"Yes, I did. I have some very good news for you. Since Ron, has stepped down from his position of Prefect, you are considered to be the perfect replacement."

Professor McGonagall had walked away closer to the school building leaving Tai and Austin alone but Dean kept his eye on them.

"How do you feel about this spectacular achievement?" Her eyes sparkled with pride for Dean. He was one of her favorite students.

"Yes ma'am! I've always wanted to be a prefect! Thank you Professor; I promise I will try my best to make you proud."

"I know you will. Anyway, I'll let you get back to Tai now. See you in class, Mr. Thomas." She walked away.

Dean called after her saying "Alright see you Professor McGonagall."

"Goodbye, Mr. Thomas." Dean turned around to see where the sarcastic voice came from. He watched his girlfriend's face break into a smile.

"I heard what she told you and I'm so proud of you. Imagine that, my boyfriend, Gryffindor's male prefect."

He ran up to her and gave her a big hug followed with a deep kiss. "I know. It's great news but what I'm more concerned about is how we're going to celebrate. Do you have any ideas?" He broke into a nig smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tai smirked in return and pulled his head down to meet his mouth with hers. She pulled away with a satisfied look on her face and said "I think I might have a few."

They went into the castle, up to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed onto Tai's bed, a jumble of arms and legs desperately trying to rid each other of their clothing.

Dean ripped away her school shirt while Tai took off his pants and tie.

Tai flipped him over, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slowly kissing each new piece of skin she was presented with. She loved the fact that he was well built but never seemed to work out or was even aware of it. But she loved him. Every part of him – inside and out. She stopped kissing him and sat up on his lower waist to stare into his dark brown eyes.

Dean ran his hands up and down her sides watching her already dark eyes gleam with excitement. He was just about to roll her over when she pinned his arms down above his head and whispered in his ear "I said that I was the one with ideas. Just sit back, relax and enjoy!"

* * *

Ron and Lavender walked to his bed in silence yet holding hands. All morning, he had been going over in his head the possibility of him not being prefect and allowing Dean to take it over. His mother would be so disappointed in him but if he wanted his plan to work, he had to have free time. Hermione would soon get over the aftermath of the events she didn't even remember and begin to study for NEWTS. He was positive that he would need her help at every possible opportunity. 

"So" Lavender began "where have you been all night? I was looking for you and I couldn't find you." She knew that he was with another girl, he always was. She just couldn't understand why he wouldn't just tell her the truth. If he was so unhappy that he had to find other girls then he should tell her and she would let him go.

"Okay. The truth is…I do kind of like someone else. I haven't been sneaking around on you. I've just needed time to think about this whole situation and I think it would be best if we broke up. I don't want to hurt you and I will if we stay together."

"Okay Ron, I understand and I guess I'll see you later." She briefly kissed his cheek and with a small sob left his dorm room.

Ron lied back against his mattress and folded his hands under his head. 'Alright, now that's done with. I can focus on the task at hand, getting Hermione back for life.

* * *

Harry tightly gripped Hermione's hand in his as they walked out of her room and into the common room. 

"Harry, did anybody know I was missing?" Hermione wandered out loud.

"No, sweetheart, of course not!" He laughed lightly and squeezed her hand. "Nobody knew. You were only gone for about a day."

"It seems like forever. I just don't know why someone would obliviate my memory. Was what happened to me so awful that they had to erase it?"

Harry let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, holding her petite body closer to his. "Mione, baby, it's okay to wonder about what happened to you alright? And I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill whoever did this to you!"

The fierceness of Harry's deep green eyes shook Hermione to her core. He gently grabbed the back of her head and passionately kissed her then pulled away.

"Harry, stop!" she said while laughing "We'll get in trouble if a professor catches up." She grabbed his hand tightly into hers and practically dragged him as she pulled him to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, I almost hate to bring this up but ever since you've been back you eat like a horse!"

A deep blush crossed Hermione's face and body as she explained "I must not have eaten anything when I was wherever I was so I really am starving but then it's not just that. I also want to see the Great Hall and sit down with you and talk to our friends like how things were before…it happened."

"Alright Mione, let's go" Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked to the Great Hall and as he helped her onto the bench.

"Hmph, where's Tai and Dean? They always beat us to the Great Hall when it's time for dinner."

* * *

Tai lightly ran her hands down chest, admiring how fit he was. It made a shiver run through her at his slightest touch. 

His boxers slowly slid down his leg and were thrown on the ground. Tai enveloped him into her mouth and made him shake and moan with the need for release.

"Oh gods…Tai baby" he lifted her off his lower half and pulled her up to face him "I need you now baby…please!"

He brought her lips to his as she raised her up to her help her cover his length. "Dean!" Tai felt herself stretch to accommodate his arousal. She raised herself up then slammed back down to invent and maintain a pleasurable rhythm.

Dean reached up and unhooked her bra, helping himself to her perfect breasts. "Gods Tai, every part of you is so good!" One of them was immediately devoured and Tai began to shake from the build of her orgasm as he attacked her nipple with his tongue.

His mouth was on one breast his hand on another and his other hand found the button between her legs. "Oh Dean…shit this feels so good!"

The force of her orgasm shocked her and before she blocked out, her body felt his shift under her as he came.

She woke up with Dean running his hand through her soft, curly hair while he kissed her face softly all over.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Thomas?" His smile filled her stomach with butterflies. He was **_so_** handsome.

"I'm fine, Mr. Thomas, just hungry." She looked at her muggle watch "And no wonder, it's time for dinner. We should go before we get in trouble for being late."

"You're right, love" Dean said as he helped her up. "Besides, I worked up quite an appetite don't you think!"

Tai bent down to pick up her shirt then turned around with a smile and said "I think so! Come on" she stretched out her hand to take his as she said "I also think that since we're already late, we can wait ten more minutes!"

Dean grabbed her arse roughly and whispered into her ear "I like the way you think."

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Dean, with his arm securely around Tai's waist, walked to the Great Hall. Moans could be heard coming from a space between two tall columns.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked curiously. Tai smiled and quickly dragged him behind another pillar to see what was going on.

From their position, they could see Harry and Hermione shagging roughly against a wall between two pillars and it took only seconds for them to react. "Ew!" Tai shrieked quietly "That is more of Harry than I ever wanted to see."

"Hermione too for that matter. Come on let's go." Dean said as he grabbed her hand and walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry came with a low grunt and swiftly pulled up his pants and put on his long flowing robes. "Hurry up, will you? The effects will be over in about two minutes!" 

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I know how easy it was for you to put on **_all_** of your clothes! Just watch out for anyone, okay?"

"Fine!" He turned his back to her, completely shielding her from anyone's view. He felt a smirk creep onto his face as he heard her angrily muttering the "Reparo" spell on her knickers. "Aren't you done yet!" he almost shouted.

"Yes" she said as she walked out from behind her and into the hallway. "And right on time too."

Draco held Ginny's arm as they walked away. "You know they saw us right?"

She smiled to herself. "Yep! All apart of my plan."

* * *

"There you guys are! Why were you so late to dinner, we were getting worried." Hermione looked at Tai with a relieved expression. 

"Don't worry about that. What are you two doing in here? We just saw you outside…shagging!" Harry looked to Dean who turned his head away trying to get the mental pictures of Hermione out of his head.

Hermione's face held an expression of complete shock. "What? We came in here half an hour ago. We ate then waited to see if you guys were coming."

"What did you see out there?" asked Harry to Dean who was being strangely quiet.

"We saw you and Mione shagging up against a wall. Come on, we'll show you."

The three teens got up and followed Dean outside to see the space between the pillars vacated. "I don't get it. You both were five minutes ago but now this corner is empty and the hallway is deserted.

"You saw it too, didn't you love? They were right here!"

"Dean, we're not crazy; I saw it too."

Confused, they turned to go back to the Great Hall when Hermione tripped and fell into Ron's arms.

She heard Harry shout her name as she blacked out.

**A/N:** I know that it is kinda cruel for me to leave you guys hanging like that but it's the only way I can see you guys reviewing my story again. Please don't be mad at me for waiting so long to update but to all you Draco/Hermione lovers out there, you probably won't be mad for long. I have a new story coming out actually two. And I was writing them and studying for final exams and, you know, living life but I know you guys are tired of hearing my excuses. I really hope you liked the chapter and I know I promised some scenes of the rape but they will be in the next chapter.

Remember five reviews a new chapter but you can go beyond that if you want. If you don't review, it's okay too but it means a lot to me when you do.

My other story "One More Chance" will have its next chapter up in a couple of hours so fans of that story, you won't have to wait long. The cliffhangers just get meaner for you guys don't they? That's one thing I can't apologize for (smiles even more evilly)………..

TrInItIsPeLl

**BOGO!**


	11. Can I Do This?

**Time And Time Again**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story, Tai Parker and Austin Smith. I also have no ownership of, only borrowing the lyrics from "Not Ready To Make Nice" by The Dixie Chicks or the "Cuppycake Song" from Strawberry Shortcake.

**A/N:** Hey guys, there is so much to say especially since it's been about 5 years since I've updated ANYTHING but this extra long chapter is only the beginning for those of you who may still be out there. I want to send out a special apology and thank you to the wonderful reviews that I received from lilred-07, Nina Ashliee-Skye, pinkythesnowman, moonlightwitch, StarAngel613, Jenny Cullen, Kat69159, Kristen, melC, Rebehka, DanRadcliffeLuver, mandy, Kaitlyn, zoepearson and SweetBlackAngel16.

There is no excuse why I took such a long hiatus but contrary to my past actions, it is very rare that I start something and not finish it, so consider this my apology to all who consistently reviewed, personal messaged and story and author alerted me to continue this story. I am determined to finish this as well as One More Chance very soon.

To those of you that have never read Time And Time Again before, I hope you like it and I totally welcome suggestions and requests.

**Chapter 11: Can I Do This?**

Ron fell to the ground with the sudden weight of Hermione sagging him down. He quickly cradled his arms to catch her fall and was concerned as all hell about what just happened.

"Hermione!" Tai shouted as well and fell to her knees to keep Hermione's head from slamming to the ground as they all crowded around her.

"Wait, you guys please give her some room!" Harry knelt down next to her and snatched her out of Ron's arms quickly. "Hermione, love, can you hear me?"

He shook her head and grabbed her face with one turning it side to side and whispered directly into her ear. "Hermione?"

Dean said a spell quietly that allowed a foul smelling substance to fill the air and held his wand closer to Hermione's face. A few seconds later, her eyelids fluttered and she took in a deep breath, her body shaking against Harry's. She looked up at him and a smile of relief filled his face.

"I swear Hermione you make me worry more than Voldemort ever did," he said with a slight laugh. "Are you alright?"

She sat up slowly and blinked a few times, still trying to clear her head. "I think so. What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

"We don't know," Dean said. "You tripped and Ron here caught you. Then it was lights out as soon as he touched you. Ron, what happened?"

Tai looked at Ron, hoping that he wouldn't give away anything and could come up with a suitable enough excuse for Hermione's reaction to his touch.

"Um, nothing at all. I was, uh…simply walking toward the doorway and she tripped and fell in my arms. Maybe she's more knackered than she thought she was."

"Is that it Hermione? Are you just tired?" Tai asked with concern.

"I don't know, maybe. Perhaps I should visit Madam Pomfrey to get a once over just in case." Harry helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sure, I'm so sorry. It didn't even cross my mind that she should make sure everything was okay," he said shamefully. "I was just so happy that you were back and you weren't hurt."

Tai took Dean's hand in hers and said, "No, it's all my fault. We should have never made you guys run out here like this. Can we come with you?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you for being so concerned. You're such a good friend."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." The smile on her face hiding the guilt she felt in her heart. Dean kissed her forehead and they all started walking away to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Hmm, so this is home sweet home eh?" Austin said as his bags floated behind him and landed on his new bed in the Gryffindor boys 5th year dormitory. "This place is absolutely foul!"

The Limpiesco charm that he then uttered cleaned the area around his bed, the bed that once belonged to Seamus and while he took in his surroundings, the Eropanea charm instantly put his clothes away. "Thank gods I'm finally inside so I can use my wand again. Those bags were damn heavy."

He walked over to Ron's bed and noticed that it was made and the area surrounding was neat and tidy. '_Hm, now that's a bloke who knows how to have dorm mates. I'll have to try to meet him soon._' The bed belonging to Neville was slightly better but he was told beforehand that this was the roommate who didn't really count. Moving on to the next bed, '_Well take a look at this bed; the infamous Boy Who Lived sleeps here. He's just as messy as the other one and speaking of the other one._'

Austin walked over to Dean's bed and after clearing a spot, made himself comfortable on the edge. He leaned over to the bed head and took down a book that read, "_For My Favorite You, By Your Favorite Me_". The title was in Tai's handwriting and when he opened it, he saw a large picture of Tai giving Dean a kiss on his cheek again and again.

In anger and disgust, he threw the book near the foot of the bed and began to get up but curiosity over what could be inside compelled him to sit back and take advantage of this rare moment of solitude he knew he would now have in his new room.

Picking the book up again, he hurriedly flipped past the first page so as not to see the picture again and inside was a scrapbook in progress that held photos and items chronicling Tai and Dean's relationship. Coasters from bars they snuck into and napkins from restaurants were magically adhered to the pages with comments from Tai about the significance of each item.

Concert tickets that they went to "Elves _and Son were so awesome but the best part was seeing them with you!_", "_Coldplay has the power to change lives. They changed mine and I'm so glad that you love them too!_"

Pictures of Tai in a bikini on a muggle beach smiling and waving caused him to get angry once again. "_Don't worry honey, everyone gets a bellyful of water at the beach!_"

He closed the book when he saw the next picture of Dean setting the camera down and running over to Tai and kissing her on her lips.

"I can't believe that Tai was with him when she was with me. I told her things I've never told anyone; I really thought we had something." He closed his eyes when he allowed himself to think about how much of a fool Tai made of him that last day he saw her in their Leaky Cauldron room.

When he opened his eyes however, all traces of sadness was gone and he smiled wickedly when he thought of how Dean had no idea who he was or the connection that he and Tai shared. "Hmm, I see she didn't tell you anything about me Dean old boy; doesn't she know yet that secrets don't stay secrets for long?"

* * *

Ginny burst into the Gryffindor Common room after running straight from the Great Hall and used one of the armchairs to stop and catch her breath.

"Oh, wow, I really hope that worked. Now that I think about it….I probably didn't have to go that route to distract them but bugger it all; it got the job done in the end."

Realizing that she had to hurry, she ran up to the girl's 4th year dorm and using her wand, released a floorboard beneath her bed and began lifting bottles of liquids very carefully. She took the care to wrap the light blue, orange and dark purple liquids in separate towels and placed them into a knapsack on her bed.

Walking into a closet, she changed her clothes, taking care to keep her arms and legs covered. She then picked up the knapsack and snuck across the hall to the 5th year girl's dorm and walked over the vanity that Tai and Hermione shared. Their normally clean vanity was disheveled and Ginny had to search for a moment through the mess before she found the item she was searching for on the floor.

She picked it up and placed it carefully in the knapsack with the other items and smiled to herself saying, "Can't do any of this without you."

She gave the knapsack a slight tap then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh wow…that was-that was absolutely splendid! I really needed that just then; you have no idea!"

Blaise set her back on her feet and gave her arse a tug and caress before he let her go. Kissing her lips once more, he whispered softly, "I did too. Thanks for the ride," he laughed, "or maybe it should be you thanking me in that instance."

She tapped him lightly on his chest then bent to pick up her discarded underwear, slipping them back on over her shoes and socks. She looks down to fasten her skirt and sees how late into dinner it's becoming. "Oh no, I'm so sorry I've got to go. Parvarti will freak if I don't show, especially since Hermione went missing yesterday. She's sort of on edge about that still." She began racing to button her shirt back up and when she was done, she turned back toward Blaise and kissed him once more.

She began to pull away but he held on to her waist and deepened their kiss, which sent a thrill through her that hit her right in her core. Feeling arousal start once again, she dropped the satchel that was in her hand, she wrapped a thigh around his waist and gasped through the kiss when he roughly grabbed her hair tugging it backwards, giving him more access to her mouth. She looked at him in surprise, as though she were truly seeing him for the first time.

"When am I going to see you again?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure. I'm still stuck on the fact that you even want to. Look", she sighed, "I know people may think otherwise but I really haven't done this a lot. I had no idea it would even be this way between us. I was looking for comfort and I found you." She lowered her head in shame. "I just don't want you to think less of me because of what's happened."

He lifted her chin with the crook of his finger so that their eyes met. "I wouldn't, I promise. I have no intention of dismissing you; in fact I don't think you have any idea how long it's been that I wished you noticed me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't want this to be a one time thing either but I do think we should definitely in that instance take it slower than we did today," he said laughing.

She joined him. "You're right. I do wish I didn't have to go but I do. I'll see you later then?"

"You better believe it," he said with a smile. She smiled in return and began to walk away, thinking that this was a much lighter mood than the tears she entered the room in.

"Oh and Lavender?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I think you should fix your hair."

She looked up in alarm, pulled her wand out of her satchel and said a quick spell to fix her hair. She smiled and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning, alright? Please feel better and Harry, please let me know the results when Madam Pomfrey's done? Thanks, see you guys later."

Dean walked out of the room beside Tai and watched her bite her lip. He noticed that, besides cleaning like a fiend, she always did that when she was nervous. He stopped walking and turned her around to face him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighed and looked up at him saying, "Well how do you expect me to feel? My best friend is lying in your equivalent of a hospital bed and it's all my fault, all of it."

"What are you talking about? What's all your fault?" Dean was completely baffled as to why Tai was so upset.

"I'm the reason she's in there Dean, this is all because of me and what I did!"

"What did you do?"

Tai looked at him and saw his handsome brown eyes fill with concern. She opened her mouth and screamed out loud in her mind every single thing she was feeling. She screamed out loud everything she had done to him, Harry and Hermione most of all. She imagined saying the words to him and instead of understanding, a mixture of loathing and anger filled his eyes. She could see him push her away and tell her that he never wanted to see her again, that what she did was unforgiveable.

She saw all of this and she saw that her world would end in that moment; Dean was all she had ever wanted in a guy and now that she had basically ruined any sort of friendship she had with Harry and Hermione possibly forever, Dean was all she had left and she was determined not to lose him too.

"Tai, baby what are you talking about? What's all your fault?"

"I – I…um, when I say I, I really meant to say we?" she said with a shrug.

"We?" a look of sheer confusion still masked onto his face.

"Yeah, we. We both knew that she wasn't feeling well but we were so convinced that it was impossible to see them behind the pillar going at it then 30 seconds later sitting in the dining hall eating, that we didn't even hesitate to bring them out there. I bet that's why she fainted, the exhaustion she must have been feeling since her ordeal probably finally caught up with her."

"Oh, well don't condemn yourself Tai. That was an honest mistake; I mean we absolutely no idea she was that out of it and you remember how shocked we were that they were basically in two places at the same time? I mean think about it, if it _was_ them, how could we hurry them from the dining hall to watch _themselves_ have a roll. I mean, this entire episode was bonkers from the start!" he said with a laugh, garnering a small laugh from her as well.

"I guess you're right. You have such an annoying way of always being right," she said wrapping her arms around his neck in a loose embrace, standing on her tiptoes to look into his eyes.

"See now if we can get you to just understand that right from the start, we'll have fewer problems." He looked at his watch and groaned. "Oh no love, I promised myself I would visit Professor McGonagall to get some advice about my new position. I start on Monday and I really want to do a good job."

"Alright then. I'll just go up and go to bed. I have to get up really early and come back to sit with Hermione."

"You know you're such a good friend? She's so lucky that she has you looking out for her." He tightened their embrace and gave her a kiss that made her feel warm inside. Reluctantly releasing her, "Now you get back safe, alright? Don't need anything happening to you too.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye", Dean said, walking away from her.

As she watched him leave, she thought to herself, "I can't lose you Dean. I just can't."

* * *

Lavender walked out of the dining hall and headed back toward the Gryffindor Common Room, reliving each moment that she spent with Blaise. It was so sudden and unexpected and although her heart was still hurting from Ron's rejection for his mystery woman, she found herself excited about the prospect of Blaise being a fixture in her life. She laughed out loud at the thought.

'_Wow, slow down there stallion. This is the most you've ever spoken to him since you two started school together. If he meant what he was saying and wants to continue whatever this is, we do need time to get to know each other better. I most definitely cannot handle another relationship like the one I had with Ron._'

From the beginning, Lavender always felt the presence of a third person in their relationship and she would be damned if she allowed Ron to ruin any part of potential future happiness.

'_Blaise, oh, Blaise…wow I mean the way he curls his tongue alon-_' Lavender hit solid flesh and fell to the floor in a heap. Her mind had wandered so far, she bumped into another person and didn't even realize she was in their way.

"Oh, I'm such a dolt, I'm so sorry; do you need any help?" She looked and met the eyes of her recent ex's little sister. "Oh, Ginny. Did I hurt you?"

Ginny looked at Lavender with scorn. '_Well if it isn't Ron's little whore living up to her nuisance title._' She ignored Lavender's outstretched and pulled herself up. "I don't need any of your help. You've done quite enough you… oh no, oh no!"

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"You stupid bloody git! Look what you've done!" Ginny screamed and pointed to the floor where her knapsack lay with liquid seeping out of it. She quickly opened it up and in her relief found that the bottles were intact with only the orange liquid's cork coming undone.

'_No way, it took me weeks to collect that; I've got to save this somehow_', she thought. "I've got it", she said aloud. She grabbed the sleeve of her robe and ribbed the fabric from around her arm. With the scrap cloth, she applied pressure to her knapsack and collected as much of the liquid as she could from it as well as from the floor and proceeded to ring it back into the bottle.

Lavender simply watched in amazement at the desperation of the act. "Why don't you just charm it back inside if you need it so much? I can help you." She took out her wand and prepared to say an extraction spell.

"No! Don't do anything else you idiot, you've done enough. You'll kill us all!" She was done replacing the liquid and had already put the cork back on the bottle. Her hand was now clutching Lavender's wand hand in disgust. But Lavender was too focused on the bruises on Ginny's arm than the malice in her eyes.

"Oh my gods Ginny! What the hell happened to you?" She exclaimed in shock.

Flustered that her arm was exposed, she quickly took her arm and placed it inside her knapsack. "Forget about it alright, it's none of your business!"

"But Ginny you're hurt. Does Ron know?"

"For the love of Merlin, just stop trying to help alright Lavender? I can take care of myself!" She turned with a huff and began to stalk away, determined not to be any later than she already was.

Lavender shook her head and looked down toward the ground. It was then that she spotted the brush. She picked it up and shouted, "Wait, Ginny!"

Ginny spun around quickly and yelled, "What Lavender? What do you want? I said to drop it!"

"Look, why don't you drop the attitude, you miser! I just wanted to let you know that you dropped something! But since you've got things handled yourself, you can pick it back up!"

She promptly threw the brush down the hall and turned her back to walk away. She simply would bring up what she saw on Ginny's arm tomorrow with Ron. Even though he broke her heart, she still knew that she would be there for him no matter what.

Ginny sighed, picked up the brush and quickly left as well.

It was only upon entering the passageway for Gryffindor did it cross her mind also that she had handed Ginny, Hermione's hairbrush.

* * *

Draco impatiently paced around his room wondering to himself how long it would take for Ginny to get there. 'She is so lucky that I need her there as a distraction for everyone to think that I've given up on Hermione or I would have discarded of her a long time ago!"

Ginny burst through the door and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I know I'm late. Halfwits roaming about in the halls without supervision equal trouble but I do have everything. I promise", she added when she saw the look of scrutiny glaring back at her.

"Fine then. Did you write the note and lay it out exactly like I told you?"

"Yes, I promise, everything is in place and I'm positive that no one expects a thing."

"Alright then, I promised my Father that we would reach him before the morning so we've got to hurry. Everything has to be ready by next term." He shrunk a few of his bags filled with equipment and Ginny's knapsack and placed them in his pocket. Draco then summoned his Firebolt 7000 into his hands and positioned himself on the ledge of the window.

"Why so soon?" she asked, taking his hand to climb aboard the broom herself.

"The sooner we're done brewing, the more potent it is for us both", he shook his head in irritation at her questions. 'Besides, I can't wait any longer to have her back.'

* * *

Tai walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and spotted Austin sitting on a couch while he watched Lavender ascend the stairs. Even turning the corner, he followed her until she disappeared.

Only after she was out of sight, did he let Tai know that he knew she was watching him. "How are you Tai?"

Warily making her way closer, "I'm fine. How are you? Are you settled in okay?"

"Oh, yes", he chuckled. "I had a blast searching through my new room, especially that Dean fellow's belongings. You and he seem to be incredibly close." He chuckled at the wrinkle forming in her forehead.

"In fact, it almost seems as though the two of you know everything there is to know about each other which makes me wonder, how much does he know about me?"

"H-h-he knows p-pret-pretty much all there is…to know, why are you asking me this Austin?

His eyes narrowed instantly as the time for playing games with her was over. "Because you're a liar Tai! You were a liar when I met you and you're lying now. We spent weeks together! I told you I loved you after we made love and you return the favor by telling me about your bloke back home!"

"Austin, I know that I messed up with you okay? Believe me, I do. But I just couldn't do it anymore! I was hurting inside because I was lying to you both and I never wanted to hurt either of you. You're a really good guy and I didn't treat you the way you deserved, at all. And for that I am so, so sorry Austin!" Tai pleaded with him to forgive her for how she had treated him so long ago and when she took a step closer and placed her hand on his cheek, she saw for the first time the deep hurt she had caused him.

"Please forgive me Austin." Her soft voice filled his thoughts and the softness of her hand against his face caused him to close his eyes as he drifted back in memory of the good times that they did have together. None of those thoughts however could stop the ever present bite from how cold he felt when she wrapped herself in the blanket from the bed and walked out of their room and out of his life.

He flung her hand away from his face and with his eyes still closed, he stated, "I heard this song on the radio once right after you did what you did and they were girls singing it so it shouldn't have applied to me but it was so perfect. Do you know what song I'm speaking of Tai?"

"No, I don't."

He laughed to himself and started to say slowly in a low voice, "Forgive…sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say…time heals everything…but I'm still waiting."

"Austin, please-!"

"NO Tai! I really don't want to hear it. You have no idea what you put me through but I'll tell you what, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to give you a choice despite the fact that you never gave me one."

Tai shuddered at the chill she heard in his voice. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and stared at her saying, "I mean it's blatantly obvious that Dean has absolutely no idea what's going on, because you're lying to him as well. Hmm, and this is the man you say you love and who you walked out on me for? Well, like I said you have a choice, either he is told about every single thing that happened between us….."

"Or?" She couldn't believe that he was actually going to attempt to blackmail her. "What's the other option Austin?"

"Or", he said with a smile, "you can never refuse me."

"What the hell do you mean?" She simply had to hear him say it again because he could NOT mean what she thought.

"You heard me Tai, anytime I call or ask for you, anywhere and no matter what, you can't refuse me!"

Tai let out a whimper as a tear fell down her cheek. "You can't be serious Austin!"

"Take it or leave it but there's no negotiations for this."

"I can-I can't do that! I can't do that to Dean, not again! I'd rather come clean." She couldn't believe that after everything she did to hide her indiscretions, she had no choice but to come clean and hope for the best.

"Oh, that's so sweet that you now want to be noble. Oh, well then let's go find him and let him know right now. I don't know about you but I'm incredibly excited!" He turned around and headed toward the exit.

"Wait! Please just wait!" She looked at him in disbelief with what she was about to say, "Alright, I'll do it. I'll do it just please don't tell Dean, please!"

Austin looked at me in shock and all of a sudden, he just exploded, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why is it that you're willing to risk everything for him? You were willing to risk me! You're willing to basically to sell yourself to me for my silence! Why?"

I turned away from him, not really sure what to say, "You know when you said that you loved me when we were in Diagon Alley together? In a way I knew you didn't mean it and the thought that immediately crossed my mind was, how would I feel if Dean was saying this to another girl behind my back?"

"And I knew then I would have been devastated because the entire reason why I was having a relationship with you behind his back in the first place hit me dead in the face! I was in love, for the first time and I didn't know how to handle it at first! But I knew now that I if I were to lose it, my life would be worthless. You know that I don't have any family, he's all I have left."

She stopped screaming and simply looked at him, accepting and fully committing to the choice she had just made. "That's why I can do this, I have to be able to; I love him way too much to hurt him with this. I'll do it…but we have to make an Unbreakable that you can never tell him or anyone else what's going on. Promise me Austin!"

"Alright, I promise. As long as you hold up to your end of the bargain, you have my word Tai."

The effects of the day's events finally caused Tai to break down into tears. "I'll make up the draft and give it to you tomorrow." She turned around and ran up the stairs as quickly as she could without falling but she could hear him shout behind her, "I'll be waiting for you Tai."

She ran into her dorm room and collapsed onto her bed in tears. "I can't believe this is happening. Everything is falling apart."

The tears continued to flow and after awhile, she got up to hear an owl pecking on the glass of her room. She opened up the window and in flew a mail owl carrying a letter. She plucked it up when he dropped it on her vanity and fed him a treat before he flew away.

It simply said, _To My Beloved_ and it when she saw it was in Dean's handwriting, another tear escaped.

_Hello My Love,_

_I wish I could tell you good night in person in our favorite way but this'll have to do until I see you again tomorrow. Sleep tight my love and don't worry too much about Hermione. She's going to need you and I to get over this, especially you._

_I love you Baby_

_Dean_

Tai immediately placed the letter down on the vanity and bit her lip, her mind racing a mile a minute. '_I have to do this, I can't lose this. I cannot lose him_.' As she tried to convince herself that she made the right decision, she rearranged the vanity. She always cleaned when she was stressed and tonight was definitely no exception. '_Where's my hairbrush?_'

Tai wiped the still flowing tears from her face and miserably looked around the vanity; still not finding it, delegated her search to the floor. '_Oh, there it is, wait a minute, this is Hermione's brush_', she thought as she could see Hermione's initials etched on the brush's side. '_Where's mine?_'

* * *

"You're my honey pie, sugar bunch, spunky unky unkins, you're my sweetie pie-"

"Oh my gods, Harry please stop it. I can't take too much more of this, love", Hermione giggled. "Well, why did you stop?"

She laughed at the look of disbelief on his face at her comment. "You've been putting down my singing voice ever since Dean and Tai left and now you're asking me why I've stopped?"

"Oh Harry, you should know by now that I love every single part of you and I guess if your singing voice has to be a part of the package then I'll just have to accept that as well", she smiled softly at him.

"You know I love you, right?" He got up from his chair and slid in next to her in the small hospital bed.

"Of course I do. It's the only reason why I could think that you would choose to put up with all of this", she said in slight frustration.

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry. The abusive ex, the nosy best friend, the strange and unexplainable disappearances even a fainting episode? I mean, you're not used to this from me."

"What is _this_?"

"You're not used to me being the weak one. I've always been the strong one for both you and Ron and it seems everything that's been happening lately has involved me being rescued in some form or fashion. I'm just not familiar with this whole damsel in distress act. It all feels so entitled."

Harry watched as she looked down at her hands and twisted her fingers while she spoke. It was all he could do to not hug her tightly in his arms. The love he felt for her overwhelmed him in that moment. "You know Remus told me last year that when we first got together, he was really concerned. He thought that perhaps we got caught up in all the hysteria and only got together because we shared a near death experience with each other. I mean tried to argue that Ron and I shared the same experience and _we're_ not in love or anything but I guess that's neither here nor there."

She laughed and kissed his neck while she burrowed deeper into his side. "Hey, you better stop that while we're in this room, I really want you to hear this. Remus thought that maybe we were making a mistake because I had had so much instability in my life and you were so focused and caring. I think in a way he felt that you, as determined as you were, would give the best of yourself for the people that you care about and I had to let him know that what we have together is real. Did I think that you would sacrifice your last for me? I did, but I also knew that I would do the exact same for you Hermione. Time and time again when you need me, I'm going to be there for you because I truly know that you are it for me."

"I know that you really do mean that Harry. I know you're it for me also I remember when you told me that in Hogsmeade; I just want everything to settle down again. There are so many problems that just keep cropping up and it just causes me to worry about our relationship. I know that I shouldn't and I really do try not to but I want us to just be able to live our lives without the constant drama. I truly want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to get us back on track."

"Hermione, this is ridiculous, we were never off track. I love you, I have since the beginning; it's never stopped. I'm here for you because I want to be, not because I feel I have to." He pleaded with her to understand what he was saying.

"So you're saying that you're okay with all of this? I just don't want to push you away Harry. Things were finally starting to become stable since Voldemort and I want you to have some sort of normality in your life. Can you at least understand where I'm coming from with this?"

Harry sighed and burrowed further down to look at her before he spoke. "Of course I understand love, but you need to understand me; you make my life normal. I actually have a life to look forward to now because of you. So you better believe that you may be a little high maintenance but I think I can put up with that."

Hermione laughed and began to tickle him on his chest and stomach. "Oh, how dare you? I'm going to get you Harry Potter!"

He laid his head on her shoulder and laughed, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Ms. Granger."

"And why not?"

"Well, you never lost me and I promise you sweetheart, you never will." Hermione cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him lightly. "I love you Harry.

"I love you too….my honey pie, sugar cake, special pumpkin umpkin bumpkin…"

Hermione laughed, "You're a bumpkin and a git, those are not the words my sweetheart."

"Then what are the words?" He whispered directly into her ear.

"Well I'm not quite sure but I think we can figure it out together. Now I'm almost positive the 'You're my honey pie part is correct, sugarbunch, eh…."

He kissed her neck and laughed, "Eh hey?"

"Yes, just eh", she laughed into a kiss. "Scrumple umple….."

They continued singing the silly song to each other and eventually the medicine Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione kicked in and she drifted off to sleep. Harry continued to lay beside her singing her the song before he too fell asleep.

Ron stood outside the Hospital Wing holding a bouquet of lilies and a handwritten note. The image that met him was not surprising but still hurt nonetheless. The look of contentment on Hermione's face made him happy as it was all he ever wanted for her. He recognized that Harry looked content as well and the guilt and resentment that he had been harboring against Harry for two years bubbled to the surface and spilled over.

This bloke was his former best friend, someone who he fought with against the face of death, could he really throw all that away for a woman who never wanted him to begin with? A woman who told him in no uncertain terms that she would never forgive him for raping her when he kidnapped her.

With a sigh of reluctance, Ron knew that he needed to make a decision about what he should do but even knowing that, Ron grew angry at the happy couple sleeping mere feet away from him without a care in the world it seemed. His anger then suddenly manifested itself physically and the flowers that were already bruised and crumpled in his heads became lit in flames. He flung the flowers to the floor and walked away from the sight; knowing that he needed to make a decision about what he was going to do but not noticing that the card in the bouquet did not burn.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading, please read and review and let me know what you think!


	12. Whatever It Takes

**Time And Time Again**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story, Tai Parker and Austin Smith.

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter. I hope you all had as wonderful a holiday season as I did! This is my favorite time of year especially since my birthday is in a couple of days. I hope you all help to make this birthday even better and read and review Time And Time Again. These characters have a mind of their own and seem to get caught up in the strangest things but the opportunity to write out their trials and adventures is a free form of therapy that I truly missed. Thanks to all the reviews, personal messages and story and author alerts. They are all welcome and greatly appreciated.

kmplease: I know that Tai Parker is a piece of work. Normally, I hate non-canon characters in stories but what started out as an ode to a friend turned into a personality like I've never ever personally met, thankfully. The one good thing about Tai is that she teaches me to never say never in anything as these problems that she has, even though they're self inflicted, are problems that she never wanted to be in and she's literally doing whatever she can to make them just go away. Austin was also a surprise to write for me. I initially thought of him as a person of jealousy for Dean but not surprisingly, in the time I was away, personal relationship issues of mine gave me an entirely different perspective when it comes to what Tai did to him so his reaction completely changed for me. As to what he's into, who knows for sure but I have a feeling he's open to variety.

Alritey, enough chit-chat, here's the newest chapter!

**Chapter 12: Whatever It Takes**

'Uh, I can't believe it's Monday already! The weekends seem extra short when you never leave this school.' Tai walked down the hallway to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing before meeting Dean for breakfast. The events of the last few days pounded in her mind like a drum and forced her to stop against the wall and take a deep breath before she had an anxiety attack.

'I can do this, I can hide this; I know it! Hermione never has to know and I can keep my relationship with Dean with no one finding out.' The signed agreement from Austin hidden in her clothes chest in her room guaranteed that.

Determined that her pep talk provided her with just that much more bravado that she could pull her deception off for yet another day, she pushed herself off the wall to resume her walk when an arm reached out from a doorway to her left and pulled her quickly inside.

"What the hell?" she protested angrily but the Obscuro blinding charm was whispered which placed an unremovable blindfold around her eyes while the mystery person pulled her bag from her shoulder and held her hands above her head and to the wall.

Instantly fear coursed through her as she realized that this position left her open and vulnerable and cursed herself for not thinking to immediately arm herself with her wand. Now she was subject to the mercy of a person she didn't know.

"Who are you?" the fearful whisper escaped her involuntarily and was only met with a low chuckle and faint caress to her cheek.

"Do you recognize my touch now my love?" the voice whispered.

"Dean!" Tai exclaimed in pleasure. She could always count on Dean to want to try out a new location or position. 'He must have really missed me last night to want to fool around before class.'

"That's right love. Now are you going to be a good girl and do what Daddy tells you?" He whispered directly into her ear then drifted further down to her neck.

She shuddered immediately and although he couldn't tell her eyes fluttered close at once. She _loved_ this passionate side of him and once he got in this mood, she could deny him nothing. With a breathy voice, "Yes, Daddy, I promise to be very good."

He grinned and ran his hands over her breasts taking care to squeeze them both slightly and bit at her nipples through her shirt. Then dropping to his knees and tracing her skin from her ankles upward, he said, "Very good then. Take off your knickers."

Tai swore her heart began to pound and she licked her lips in anticipation for what he was asking. Still, she couldn't make it too easy for him. "What if I told you that I can't?"

He instantly disappeared under her skirt and savagely bit at her sex before taking a long slow lick. "If you don't take them off, then you won't get my surprise and believe me baby, I can make you wait as long as it takes."

The moan Tai let out at his sinful words and the light nipping that he was giving her forced her to squeak out, "But how can I if you don't let my hands down…Daddy?"

He chuckled against her wet flesh and slapped her lightly for her cheekiness. "You are absolutely right love and for that, I'll take over your task for you." He whispered another charm to release her arms then ripped her knickers off, putting them in his pocket for another time. He coaxed her gently to spread her legs and settled himself directly beneath her, wrapping his arms around her lush thighs.

"I'm going to make you feel how much I missed you baby." Diving in, Tai's back arched as he ate her out ravenously. He swirled his tongue around her clit and licked her slit as though he hadn't eaten in days. Tai couldn't help but let out a loud moan and she eagerly grabbed the back of his head, forcing him even closer. Dean knew exactly how she liked it.

"Oh gods, Dean! Please don't stop!" He pulled away slightly and her brow furrowed in confusion then she threw her hand back toward the wall, searching for any sort of support as he gingerly inserted a finger.

He looked up to see the reaction on her face then blew lightly on her clit, enjoying the effect of shivering that ensued. His tongue dabbed at her sharply and Tai felt her toes curl at the alternating sensation. When he curled his finger inward and brushed against her G-Spot, Tai jumped and wrapped her arms around him in impatience. Her building orgasm made her stomach clench and when Dean sucked her clit between his lips fiercely she let out a scream that caused her orgasm to slam down all at once.

He got to his feet and still rubbing his hand against her throbbing sex, captured her mouth in a searing kiss, pulling her tongue instantly against his causing her to taste her arousal. If possible, Tai's arousal flared up once more and pulled at his robes, forcefully throwing them behind him.

She started to loosen his tie when he laughed at her eagerness and whispered a soft spell. "Now there, that's better than you remember it, wasn't it?"

Tai stopped at once and her hands dropped to her side. "What-what did you say?"

Dean's voice changed to a deeper baritone and became more sinister, "I said, that's better that you remember…isn't it?"

She quickly began to try to pull away the blindfold and when she remembered that it was charmed, her voice cracked in the effort she used to scream, "Get this thing off me right now!"

"Fine." He whispered "Finite Incantatem" and Tai pulled the obstruction away from her face, hesitantly meeting Austin's condescending gaze with her own. "I feel I should take offense, I don't remember you ever being that eager with me."

"Wh-why did you-"

"My how quickly we forget? I couldn't pass up the chance for collecting on your debt. So I arranged our little interlude." Austin noticed the tears begin to fall and scoffed. "Oh please, I think you've proven that you're a whore if you couldn't tell that I only disguised my voice."

He picked up his robes and placed them back on, "Tell me, how many guys do you kiss that you couldn't tell that it wasn't even Dean?" He laughed at the shame that spread over her face and the silence which ensued. "Exactly what I thought."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out her torn panties, closed his eyes and inhaled her essence. "Mmm, this may hold me off for a few hours but don't stray too far, I have a large appetite. Also, I would have hoped this went without saying but seeing your enthusiasm for some alone time with Dean, it's only fair that I let you know that I don't share so until our deal is over, he doesn't touch you and I don't tell him."

"But that wasn't part of our deal Austin!" She couldn't believe the nerve of him trying to demand that she give him sex yet deny Dean.

"Well, it is now. I'll see you later love." He winked at her before slipping out of the classroom, leaving her speechless at what had just occurred.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Madame Pomfrey adjusting the sheets of her bed, trying not to disturb a still resting Harry. She lightly touched the older witch on the hand, startling her slightly before placing her fingers to her lips in a silencing motion.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her and placed a hand on Hermione's forehead, smoothing her bushy hair from her forehead. "How are you feeling child?" she whispered,

"I'm feeling much better thank you. I was even feeling fine yesterday so any fatigue that I felt was a surprise to me also", she said with a sigh, laying backwards on her pillow. "Do you know exactly what caused me to faint?"

"Exactly what you said, fatigue…and possibly other things", Madame Pomfrey said with her eyes looking downward, the soft smile now long gone from hear face.

"What other things are you talking about?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow.

"I ran a wizarding scan over your body and found a few hidden irritations on your wrists and ankles; irritations that would strongly suggest that you were tied down."

Hermione looked at her with eyes wide open as though she could not understand what she was saying. "Tied down? Are you sure?"

"Yes. The marks are reminiscent of knots and showed that you seemed to put up a struggle but could not get free." Madame Pomfrey's heart broke in revealing these findings to the young girl.

Hermione simply looked down at her wrists in shock, noticing for the first time slightly red welts that lined them and even though the visibility of the marks were fading, what really astounded her was that they did not hurt at all. It was as though they were painted on for decoration. She shook her head forcefully, knowing instinctively that there was more to tell and demanding to know what it was. "How can this be Madam? They don't even hurt!"

"I'm not sure child, I'm really not. After the standard facility tests checked out and showed that there was no outright reason for your sudden bout of unconsciousness, I performed the scan and found the marks. Did you by any chance discover these marks before you were brought in?"

Hermione thought to herself that the silliest thing for her to do was let the Hogwarts staff member know that she herself had no recollection of where the marks could have originated from. "No, of course not! I would have said something otherwise."

"Well is it possible that you acquired them yourself, maybe you had an accidental fall perhaps?" Madame Pomfrey questioned as she studied the young witch's worried demeanor.

"No, it's not possible actually. I haven't fallen at all. I-I was, I was studying late last night and fell asleep, spent some time with Harry and my friends all yesterday then, um, went to bed again as normal. On the way to breakfast, I felt faint and Harry and everyone else felt that it was necessary for me to come see you."

Madam Pomfrey wanted to help the young witch but she could sense that she was being somewhat less than truthful. "Are you absolutely positive that's what happened? I only ask this because the marks definitely only appeared after I performed the scan which makes me believe that either you did this to yourself or…"

"Or what, Madam Pomfrey?" she yelled slightly causing Harry to stir. Hermione adjusted her tone ad asked again, "Or what; what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if this wasn't your doing, then all signs are pointing to an Obliteration charm. Something happened to you and the marks were removed." The healer watched Hermione close her eyes in disbelief and while she didn't want to press her beyond her breaking point, she KNEW that there was something Hermione was not saying. "Is there a possibility that you accidentally hurt yourself? If you've been feeling a lot of pressure lately or that you need to de-stress, no one would blame you. What you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have achieved is nothing short of miraculous and can leave a lasting impression on young people like yourself."

"Madam Pomfrey believe me, perhaps before we went to war I would have been too proud to ask for help but all I want right now to go on and live my life. I would get all the help I needed if necessary but I did not intentionally hurt myself. What I told you is the truth and it's all I remember. I don't know of anything else that could have happened." Hermione thought about the entire chunk of thought that was missing from two days ago up until yesterday afternoon. It was not lost on her that her disappearance combined with the marks was not coincidental and wondered what else she could find out if she had more tests conducted.

"Madam, is it possible that there are any other tests that you can conduct?" Reading her look of confusion, Hermione elaborated. "I mean, if you were able to uncover hidden marks from these tests, maybe other tests will reveal other hidden things. But wait a spell, why was that test not considered standard? Why was it something to perform 'if necessary'?"

"These tests reveal a lot more because they take much more out of the patient, it can leave you feeling exhausted and as you came in already in a weakened state, I hesitated as I did not want to risk seriously injuring you. I do have to warn you that there is another spell that I can perform which I think may work. Especially if there are other problems which are also hidden; I can perform an extreme version of a Specialis Revelio Charm."

"Which spell is that?" Hermione asked, a little irritated that with all the spells she knew, there were still hundreds more that she was not privy to yet.

"Well, this spell simply unveils magical properties or hidden secrets of an object but a few years back I was able to tweak it to where I can safely perform it on a living object, most importantly a human. This spell is no simple task however and I would have to get permission from your parents before I can start the process."

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't need their permission remember? I was granted emancipation from them so I could fight in the war with Harry and the Aurors."

"Oh, that's right. Well, are you sure that this is something you should do, everyone that I've ever heard of having this performed had different outcomes they were subjected to."

"I'm sure. No offense Madam but wouldn't you want to know what may have been performed on you without your consent if you could?" Hermione glanced at Harry's sleeping face while stroking it softly. She was so glad that he was still fast asleep and realized that he was more tired than he wanted her to believe. "I have no doubt in my mind. I didn't harm myself so I want to know who or what tried to harm me. What do I have to do?"

* * *

Lavender skipped down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room where Parvati was waiting for her to go down to breakfast. As usual, the extra twenty minutes she spent made her feel great but the scowl that Parvati presented her with, made her own smile instantly disappear.

"Please tell me why it always takes you so long? Our hair is exactly the same length." She yelled as she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her through the doorway.

"I'm sorry 'Vat", I overslept a little. My bed was just too comfortable for its own good this morning." Lavender's mind once again rested on Blaise. The events of the prior day seemed as though they were a dream and she couldn't believe what she had actually done.

"And what is this smile that is permanently attached to your face all of a sudden? You've been smiling all morning."

"Can't a witch just be in a good mood? Bloody hell Parvati, what's with the inquisition?" She started to walk ahead of her friend, not ready to spill her guts.

"Of course, you can be in a good mood, but one would have to wonder why? I mean, it definitely wouldn't be because of your moron of a boyfriend."

Lavender stopped and turned around to Parvati before she began her weekly rant of how much of a dolt Ron was. "Look, I guess I should have told you before but since I barely saw you yesterday…Ron and I broke up."

Parvati couldn't believe what she was hearing, nor could she believe how calm Lavender was acting about it. She knew how much Ron meant to Lavender and instantly grew angry at the thought of how he dumped her. "You did? Why didn't you tell me and where is he so I can hex him into tomorrow?"

"I told you, I didn't see you and it was actually not that big of a deal. We just came to a mutual decision that we were better off as friends and should go our separate ways." The breadth of silence that ensued made Lavender's stomach clench in nerves. There was just no way that Parvati was fine with what she just heard but the 'nothing' that showed in her eyes said otherwise.

"Lav…" she finally attempted. "…how can, how is this possible that you're saying this right now? This wasn't just some guy; this was Ron. He's all you've ever thought about, talked about. Are you sure that he didn't hurt you? I just couldn't bear it if he hurt you again."

Lavender smiled at the absolute best friend she ever had. The best friend who the other Gryffindors thought was just as flighty and superficial as she was. The best friend who had shouldered all of Lavender's tears over a wizard who never deserved her and the best friend that bit her tongue about Ron's apparent disinterest whenever Lavender asked her to. It was not lost on her that this side of Parvati was rarely shown to people other than herself and Parvati's twin sister Padma.

"Parvati, he actually didn't hurt me this time. I mean, no breakup is ever without a little sadness but this was actually the best thing that could have happened. Ron and I are not meant to be together and I felt a little sad at first but the only emotion I feel at the moment is free. I don't have a lingering sadness or desolation but I actually feel like better is out there and I deserve that. Also, you know what? I truly believe I can find it and I will."

"Lavender, if you're sure that you're okay with everything then I'll believe you. I just want the best for you and to be quite honest, I never thought he was it." Both she and Lavender laughed as they walked through the doors to the Dining Hall and Parvati accidentally walked right into Austin who was sitting at the end of their table. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, actually I've never met you before but I'm guessing since you're sitting here you're in Gryffindor as we are, so hi" she extended her hand for his, "I'm Parvati and you are?"

Austin turned around fully and extended his hand toward hers, thinking to himself 'These Gryffindor girls are extremely attractive. I think I'm going to like it here.' "Hello, I'm Austin, I'm a fifth year."

"Good Morning Austin, I'm Lavender", she said while shaking his hand, "I believe I saw you in our Common Room last night but this one here", she pointed at Parvati, " was waiting on me and I was already late enough, in her opinion."

"That's perfectly fine. I was waiting up for a friend anyway. What's your first class?" Austin asked, turning back towards his meal.

"Ugh! Potions with Professor Snape. Trust me you're not missing out on anything with that one. But yes, we have that class also so I guess we'll see you there."

Dean walked through the doors, looked down the table of his Housemates then walked over to the group. "Hey good morning guys, have any of you seen Tai?"

Austin smiled to himself before saying, "I actually passed her in the hall and she said she was on her way to the Hospital Wing to see a friend?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Thanks Austin. See you guys in Potions", he yelled over his shoulder before running back out the door.

* * *

Ron walked into his Potions class early and after choosing a seat at the back of the room, pulled out a worn photograph out of his book bag. The crinkled possession blushed a deep pink, looked down into her lap and then smiled saying "Hi Ron" over and over again. He traced the outline of her face and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift.

The love he felt for Hermione was one of the earliest memories of Hogwarts that he had. He would never forget how she was always buried in a book in the back of the library or standing beside both he and Harry fighting for some cause. Fighting with her and fighting for her went hand in hand for him and he always thought that they would just end up together the way they were supposed to. It never once crossed his mind that she would not have the same feelings for him. The joy he felt when he watched Harry finish Voldemort off while he and Hermione held each other began to dim as he watched his former best friends fall in love at his home.

He just could not understand why it wasn't him. HE deserved to be the one to kiss her and hold her at night. HE deserved to be the one she chose to spend her life with. Even his dreams provided no escape from the life he had always wanted and he swore that he was not going to let Hermione be away from him any longer.

Seeing the intense hatred she harbored for him while he had her tied away broke him in two and made him seriously question the lengths he was willing to go to. It made him question if he was willing to give up the first friend he had ever had for a woman who didn't even feel the same way. It made him question if he had what it took to possibly become the happiest he felt he would ever be.

He knew that as long as Harry was around, Hermione would never choose to be with him outright and while he would always be grateful for his friendship, Ron was determined that this was one contest Harry would have to lose. He allowed his fear to weaken his resolve and back down before and it only left him alone once again.

"No more running away" he said aloud, staring at the picture. "I'll do whatever it takes Hermione. I promise you."

"I don't want you to run away anymore Ron", a soft voice whispered directly into his ear. He jumped out of his seat and armed himself with his wand at the mystery voice. Seeing no one at first, he stepped closer to the shadows and said, "Who's there?"

He watched the shadows near the classroom door intently but no figure ventured from the shadows so Ron whispered "Finite Incantatem" but nothing happened. When he made a move to walk into the shadows for himself, Hermione's figure slowly stepped out of it and laughed at him aiming his wand at her.

"Ron, I know you would never hurt me. You love me too much." She pushed his arm down towards his side with her left hand while her right hand reached into his fiery red hair and softly wafted through. Ron gasped at the feel of her hand cupping his face and sliding down to the back of his neck, forcing him to come closer to her. "I don't know what it is Ron but you make me feel so hot inside. Every part of me just has to touch you."

She pulled his face down towards hers and began to devour him. The shock of her hot tongue sliding along with his made his cock jump at attention and Ron dropped his wand and grabbed at her lower half. He pushed her right into his warmth and released her mouth to throw his head back, letting out a low and shuddering moan.

"Oh gods Hermione…love. I've wanted you…I've needed you for so long! Please touch me baby." He felt her loosen his tie and frantically tear at his shirt and helped her throw it over his shoulder before he leaned backwards on his desk. She climbed on top of him and ran her fingers down his chest, causing Ron to wrap his arms around her waist then reach up to unbutton her shirt.

Hermione leaned up and let the shirt fall seductively off her shoulders and Ron watch her lick her lips and reposition her tie to lie between her bra-clad breasts. He leaned up to run his large hands over her creamy soft back and released the clasp of her bra. Hermione pushed his hands off so she could kiss down his chest but Ron had enough of her slow torture and brought her face back towards his and began kissing her like he would never get enough. He kissed every part of her face that he could reach, trying to commit it to memory.

Sliding the straps of her bra down, her lips his lips before greedily attacking her rose-colored tip and watched the gasps escape his beloved's mouth. If it was up to Ron, he would be responsible for her making those sounds for the rest of his life. Only a part of the life that he had always wanted, Ron knew that he could convince Hermione that this was how things should be and he was who she should be with.

"I love you, I love you so much!" He lifted her skirt and dragged her knickers down before grabbing her round arse in his hand. Hermione was grinding herself against him roughly and when he felt her hand began to caress the mound in his pants, he thought he would explode right then.

Ron felt her hand, zip down his pants and stroke his member. She watched her hand disappear inside then looked back up into his eyes and said, "I love you too Ron. Please don't let me go."

He suddenly heard the footsteps of the other students begin to enter the hallway and his daydream ended as soon as it began. Panting, Ron looked around the classroom from his seated position behind his desk and blinked his eyes rapidly, forcing himself to calm his racing heart. 'It felt so real.' He reached his hand back towards his face, closing his eyes, remembering the feel of her hands on him. His eyes snapped open, when his classmates entered the room and he quickly reached back down to his bag, replacing the picture.

His night may have been sleepless before but his mind was unquestionably made up. He was going to go the distance to gain this woman and had no idea what that would entail but he was willing to do it.

* * *

"I'm just so glad you are feeling better. You even look better. I think a stay in the Hospital Wing was just what you needed", Tai said as she stood across from Hermione's bed. Harry had finally woken up and after an embarrassingly long kiss, went to their Common Room to get ready for classes and left the girls to their inevitable conversation.

"I think so too. Anyway, Madam Pomfrey said that she wanted me to come back in a few days to check up on how I'm doing."

"That's great. Did she um, say what caused it maybe?"

The thought crossed Hermione's mind that she should share her conversation with the healer to her best friend but she didn't want to share news with anyone until she knew exactly what was going on, Harry included.

"No, she just thinks that I might be studying too hard. She told me to take it easy for a few days then come back so she can see if there was any progress."

"Oh. That's good to hear." Tai was relieved. 'At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about coming out.'

Dean walked into the room with a big smile on his face and walked toward the pair. "Good morning, ladies. How is my favorite girl doing?" He leaned over Tai and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She laughed at his obvious attempt to incite jealousy and replied, "I'm feeling much better sweetheart and yourself?"

"Hey, hey, what did I tell you about keeping your hands on your own girl Thomas?" Harry retorted as he walked back into the room and straight towards Hermione.

"And as you can see, my hands are nowhere in sight, my lips however were never mentioned in the deal", he stated towards Harry, laughing at his scowl. "Are you feeling much better though, Hermione?"

"Yes, I am fine. I'm even ready to go to class now. Were you able to get my uniform love?" Hermione looked into the bag Harry brought and placed at the foot of her hospital bed.

"Of course I did. You had better go change though, exhaustion or not, Snape's not going to be happy if we're late. Come on, I'll help you." He took her arm and helped her out of the bed. "We'll be right back."

Dean walked over to his girlfriend, took her outstretched hand and gently lifted her out of her chair. Taking her seat instead and sitting her in his lap he said, "I was waiting for you in the Dining Hall. Where were you love?"

"I, um…well I promised Hermione I would be back first thing…remember? I mean, I know she's not at a loss for company since Harry insisted that he spend the night but I simply could not start my day without making sure that she's alright first."

Dean wrapped her up in a hug and said, "Hey, Tai, it's okay. I'm not accusing you of anything. I guess I just was a little anxious after my meeting with Professor McGonagall yesterday and I needed to let it all out."

She turned around to face him and returned his hug, eager to change the subject. "Oh yes, sweetheart, I'm sorry. All this worry I had for Hermione caused me to completely forget about your meeting. How did it go?"

"It went great actually. She admitted that while I was not an initial first candidate, she was confident that I would be ideal as a Gryffindor Prefect and wanted me to be aware of the new rules that I was now to follow and such." His hands were rubbing up and down her sides lightly as he spoke.

"Really, what rules are they?"

"Well, this for instance, would be immediate detention if I caught some other bloke doing it", Dean said as he ran his hands up her shapely calf and disappeared under skirt. "Will you be a good girl and open up for Daddy?"

"No!" She yelled and jumped off his lap and heard her heart thump loudly in her chest.

"Tai what the bloody hell was that?"

"I, well I just don't want you to get in trouble. She's right you know, they're going to keep a closer eye on you and I don't want to do anything that's may get you in trouble." She fought her natural instinct to bite the living hell out of her lip so she didn't give herself away as guilty. She couldn't believe how close he was to finding out that she was no longer wearing her knickers.

"Are you sure, honey? You're shaking like the Whomping Willow." He rubbed her arms up and down in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm sure; it's just a little chilly in here." She watched Harry and Hermione walk back into the room. "Oh, there you are! You look great but we've got to hurry up. We're too late for breakfast and Snape's going to have a fit."

Tai grabbed Hermione by the hand, scooped up her schoolbag and walked them out the door. Harry looked at Dean with a questioning stare but Dean, just as confused as he was, could only shrug his shoulders before they followed the girls out the door.

A/N: Hey everyone. Did you miss Draco and Ginny? Wonder what Ron will do? As always, thanks for reading and review and let me know what you think.

TrInItIsPeLl


	13. Seeing Red?

**Time And Time Again**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Harry Potter. I only own this story, Tai Parker, Austin Smith and another special new guy.

**A/N:** Thank you so much once again for everyone who reviewed or favorite in someway. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. My birthday, the holidays and 3 other family birthdays as well as work took my time away for a moment. But everyday I wrote a little or had an idea that I finally finished.

I appreciate reading all of the thoughts and messages as I attempt to find a writing style that reflects my growth from five years ago. Please let me now if you like it or have suggestions and as always enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Seeing Red?  
**

The mansion sat on the rocky hill like a dilapidated, abandoned ship, looming eerily amongst drooping willows and fog wafting slowly above the ground. As the mist rolled away from the decrepit structure, the once mythical home appeared in all of its' menacing glory. The ink black loch shimmered in the distance, tempting those courageous enough to come closer and closer to an unexpected death.

A sea of robes and red hair suddenly dropped from the sky like a boulder and rolled and stumbled to a stop at the base of broken, jagged stone steps. Draco regally touched down moments later and sneered at his partner's most ungraceful entry with disdain before turning abruptly with a flourish of his robes and walked up the stairs inside the legendary structure known as Malfoy Manor.

"Draco! You bloody prat", Ginny screeched as she pulled herself from the ground, frantically dusting off red dirt from her robes. "You bloody near killed me flying off the grounds, could have splinched me to America with that half-assed Apparition attempt and now you can't even help me off the ground! No wonder Hermione doesn't want you anymore; you're a pathetic assho-"

She stopped just inside the foyer at the menacing look adorning his handsome features. "You would do best to remember Weasley that we are no longer on Hogwarts property and I do not think that if you didn't make it back in one piece that you would be missed. Now I brought you along because I need you…for now. Please don't force me to reconsider your involvement. Understood?"

Ginny watched him speak slowly but surely, never once blinking or losing eye contact with her. She might be slightly mental but she was no fool. It was a well-known fact that Draco Malfoy had softened considerably since his involvement with Hermione but the cunning Slytherin ways that he was known for always simmered just beneath, seemingly begging for an excuse to rise to the surface. She realized that he had the potential to be just as unstable as she, especially considering the reason they were working together. "Clearly" she whispered, her mind racing at his words.

Whether he realized or not, Draco had let Ginny know in no uncertain terms that he had no problem disposing of her once he needed her no longer and she would be damned if she was once again cast aside because of this stupid mudblood. It was becoming clear that the allegiance she had to Draco was one-sided and his increasingly irrational behavior toward anything relating to Hermione had the possibility to make him weak. Soon, she would have to find another who was willing to go as far as she to get results and she knew that like-minded individuals like herself were out there. She would just have to stay patient and keep her eyes and ears open meanwhile.

She followed him into the mansion and allowed Draco's house elves to hang up her robe and tuck her belongings in the Malfoy's lab before taking a seat in a very open, formal Common Room.

Draco had long since abandoned Ginny so she took the rare moment alone to familiarize herself with her surroundings. It was not lost upon the vindictive fifteen year old that her own modest house was considered destitute when compared to Draco Malfoy's family home. The lushness of the expensive carpet beneath her feet and the elegance of the gold and crystal chandeliers truly left her in awe that this caliber of opulence existed.

Ginny closed her eyes, sank back into the couch cushions and began to imagine her life with the things she felt she always deserved. Harry, handsome and loving toward her, showering her with gifts that only vaguely belied his adoration for her. Children that carried Harry's looks but Ginny's characteristics and who were brilliant at whatever they attempted. Chills ran down her spine at just the thought of her dreams coming true.

"Weasley, pick your tongue off the floor and get in here!" Draco's authority laden voice bellowed from an unknown location. If he had seen the scowl he had produced on Ginny's face, he may have been proud. She reluctantly rose from the couch and followed the sound of his consistent jabbering to an upstairs parlor, 'How many sitting rooms did a family of three need anyway?'

She realized that her thought was premature when her eyes held the gaze of a second blond haired, grey-eyed individual that was present in the room. "Oh…hello there."

* * *

"I want all of you to take your seats and keep your mouths shut before I start deducting points!"

The room immediately silenced as the students resumed concocting yet another impossible potion. The trulillies from their previous Care of Magical Creatures class were experiencing their annual mating season and the only way for the process to be successful was if a fertility serum was made and administered to each creature.

Snape, who was normally responsible for this potion, eagerly gave the responsibility to his class this year as he was tired of the boils and pus-filled warts the volatile potion gifted him. The mixture was not an easy one to make as it required a steady hand and intense focus but he figured it would at least be good for a few laughs to have half of the unruly brats in hospital before the class was over.

"Harry, honestly stop it!" Hermione furiously whispered as she watched her boyfriend throw a frog's eyeball back and forth with Dean. "I can't believe you would joke around when you know how serious this potion is!"

Dean quickly stopped laughing as well when he saw Tai's serious face, clearly agreeing with Hermione's statement.

Harry threw the eyeball into his cauldron with a plop and began stirring it five times clockwise as the instructions stated. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She disregarded his half-felt apology and turned her back to him where she slowly and methodically stirred the brew, watching Tai intently drop in three drops of liquid cotton as carefully as she could. Once that process was done, both of the young witches sighed in relief and waited for the mixture to turn it's customary amber before they continued with the next step.

Dean shook his head at the over-cautious nature of his girlfriend. Both she and Hermione were always so tense when it came to schoolwork and didn't realize that they didn't need to stress out so much about it. Both he and Harry cared just as much as they did but preferred to have fun while they worked. Their potion was coming along just nicely and once it was ready to turn amber, Dean sat back and watched Snape turn his back to him before turning to talk to Harry.

"Hey mate, did you remember Remus is coming back from his honeymoon in a few days?"

Harry laughed and slapped himself lightly in the forehead. "How could I have forgotten? He's been on honeymoon with Tonks for almost two weeks now."

Dean laughed at his friend and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He suddenly saw a picture in his mind but knew he could sketch and talk to Harry at the same time, besides they had about another five minutes before their potion would be complete and class would end, "Yes and it's just in time for the Children of War Ball, the one McGonagall told me I have to begin planning for."

"Why? You just started as Prefect?"

"Yes, but I think she wants me to get my feet wet so to speak in my new duties. I think she was a little put off that I don't really do a lot school-related activities."

"Why don't you though? And I think school-related activities are just the start of what she may have been referring to. You've been here for as long as we have and you know how much I really appreciated you standing by my side in the war but it's finally over now. Your life can start now Dean and you don't have to be afraid to make plans for the future because you may not live to see them."

Dean stopped sketching and sighed before looking up at the concern in Harry's green eyes, "I am not afraid to make future plans Harry. I just…well it's a mixture of things, I didn't grow up in the Wizarding World and I've certainly never killed anyone before we fought in the war." He looked over at Tai and Hermione talk quietly amongst themselves.

"It's so weird to me to look at Tai just sitting over there when a year ago she was yelling the Cruciatus curse at a deatheater during a raid. I feel sometimes that we never talk about everything that happened that year. We never talk about how even though things are settled right now, we always have to be on alert because there's always a threat that this evil may come back."

"Dean, I can assure you that no one here ever forgets what we all went through but there is calm now and the reality is that this calm may not last. So while it's here, we have to live our lives and I don't know about you but I'm ready for my life with Hermione, dark lord or no dark lord."

Dean sighed again and fiddled with the quill in his hand, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry to be such a downer. If you of all people have to tell me to lighten up about this whole mortality thing then I must have a serious problem."

Harry joined him in laughter. "I would say that you do but it just took me the help of Hermione to understand that none of this was ever because of my doing and I don't have to live my life as though it is."

"You're a really lucky guy Harry."

"So are you my friend."

* * *

"What do you think they're discussing over there?" Tai looked up at Hermione's question then followed her eye line to the boys before shrugging.

"Nothing important I'm sure. How are you feeling being this close to the potion? It is extremely strong you know."

Hermione laughed. "I'm fine really. Come on Tai, you know I'm stronger than that."

"Yea, you are." Tai looked around the room to locate Snape and instead met Austin's eyes from across the room. He was staring intently at her and slowly reached inside his robes. When his hand emerged, Tai saw her knickers bound tightly inside his fist. Austin grinned at the pale flush that fell over her face and licked his lips slowly before pocketing the undies. She quickly looked around to make sure that nobody else saw before she resolutely decided to ignore him. Instead, she switched her gaze over to Ron who was Austin's partner and saw that he was too busy concentrating on stirring their potion.

Looking even closer at the intense look on Ron's face made her shiver when she saw the potion react exactly the way it was supposed to. Sputtering wildly and shooting pink and yellow sparks in the air, the entire class now looked on and were positively stunned. Ron Weasley did a potion correctly?

Snape quickly walked over to the cauldron and carefully drenched his hand in the liquid. Pulling it up and seeing the bright purple shimmering off his fingertips, he looked up at Ron who by now had held his breath to hear Snape's reaction.

"It's purple, Mr. Weasley. That means you skipped the fourteenth step. How may I ask did you know that you could do this and still make the potion correctly?" Snape's one lifted brow quivered in intensity as he spoke.

Ron wondered if he was in trouble or not as his Professor's conflicting actions and words confused him. "I-I thought I didn't need to."

"You thought you didn't need to? Do you know that your insipid negligence could have blown up this entire classroom? Has it finally happened that you have reached a new level of stupidity that I didn't think a Weasley could reach?"

Anger Ron didn't know he could feel welled within his gut and the years of Severus Snape making him feel as stupid as he could burst forth from within him. He quickly stood out of his chair, the force causing it to fall backward and clatter against the wall.

"Look, Austin and I didn't do the bloody step because _I_ felt we didn't need to! Obviously the potion worked and that means I didn't do anything wrong. So why don't you get off my back and quit badgering me because you didn't do your job correctly!"

Gasps filled the air and the students instantly looked toward Snape and watched the rage fill his face. Seeing sheer defiance in Ron's face and his balled up fists at his side, Snape took a deep breath and redirected his anger. He was a skilled in the dark arts and could feel that something was not right but as not to further along this ridiculous spectacle, he let it go…for now.

"50 points to Gryffindor for good instincts…and 100 points for outright insolence." His long dark robe billowed behind him as he spun around sharply and yelled "Class dismissed" over his shoulder before disappearing into his teacher's chambers.

Ron shook his head slightly to clear the sudden anger and reached down to pick up his bag off the floor. He winced as his hand burned when he grabbed the strap and when he turned over his palm to investigate the pain, the black scorch marks embedded in it made him sharply inhale a breath. "Oh shit!"

He pulled the strap over his head and made for the door. Instinctively he glanced up and looked for Hermione's eyes to reach his. When they did, like he knew they would, he walked out the door and down the empty hall.

* * *

Harry shook his head in amazement at his girlfriend's predictable behavior. As fifth year's, the Newts were not far away but they were all rewarded four free periods per week and much to Harry's protest, Hermione chose to spend her free time studying under a tree near the lake.

Harry normally would be somewhere being a nuisance with Dean but Tai stole him away as soon as she could for some Quality Time so Harry settled for hanging around with his girlfriend who refused to change her weekly schedule no matter who her audience was.

Hermione looked up from her Potions text to see Harry throwing a balled up piece of paper into the air and catching it repeatedly. After the third time, she reached over and caught it herself before resting it to her side and resuming her reading.

"Hermioneeee!" He whined pathetically. "Come on! I feel like you haven't kissed me all day and or paid me any attention or anything."

She laughed at his lame attempt to incite sympathy in her and skillfully changed the subject. "Chosen a topic yet for your Potions essay?"

"UUUHHHHH!" Harry groaned and fell backwards into the grass. "You know I haven't, that's why you're asking me."

"You're exactly right. Honestly, you act as though it's still first year and these days and days of lessons mean nothing." The loud sigh Harry let out ruffled the raven hair locks falling over his glasses and caused Hermione to change her tactics. She rest her book on the side and crawled next to Harry resting her chin before poking him in the side. "Hey."

He raised his neck slightly to look her in the eye. "Yeah?"

"I'm not trying to be a nag you know I'm just exceptionally good at it. Love, I already know you're capable of the best, I just want you to try your best as well."

"I know." He pulled her further up his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Remember, I love you in spite of your neurotic tendencies not because of them."

Hermione joined him in laughter as she hit him in the side and closed her eyes. The soft stroking of her hair by his hand put her in a state of relaxation that she simply loved.

Harry knew that by now her eyes were closed because of his actions and he loved that he knew her so well. He knew which stroke could make her calm, angry or aroused as if he were doing it to himself and he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the strange end of their previous Potions class.

"Did you see how Ron exploded on Snape earlier? That was wicked awesome!"

"Awesome? Really Harry, that was incredibly rude. I don't blame Snape for taking away those points. I mean him yelling at Snape was one thing but what really baffles me was how Ron new he didn't have to do that fourteenth step."

"What's the big deal about this fourteenth step thing?"

"Harry that potion is very complicated and can be dangerous if not made perfectly. The only reason I know that you can miss that step is because I studied that potion extensively in third year. I'm sure Snape realized it when he was going for his Potions Masters status but there is no way Ron could have just KNOWN that." As she thought about the peculiar instances that took place, she realized that although they hadn't really spoken in a while, this was a Ron that she definitely did not know. "Harry, do you think Ron's okay? Tai told me this morning that she thinks Ron and Lavender broke up. They weren't talking at all in class earlier."

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean I noticed the distance between them in class sure but I also know Ron. He's not exactly sobbing inside about it."

"But Harry-"

He put a hand over her mouth and resumed stroking her hair. "Hermione trust me. Nothing is unusual with Ron, alright? I promise you."

She nodded at his words and allowed herself to drift off with the thoughts of her former best friend on her mind.

The sharp pains of his thrusts stole her breath and she couldn't help choking on the scream in her throat. Her throat, itself, felt raw from the screaming and the echoes of those screams bounced off the walls forming an eerie soundtrack to the brutal scene.

His grunts felt just as heavy as his thrusts and fell on her exposed chest in heavy waves. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the lust pouring from his gaze and landing all over her heaving breasts, enticing him even further to bend down and gently suckle a nipple.

Her lip curled in contradiction to the eroticism of the act whilst she was being taken against her will. The sob caught in her throat burst forward and the tears rolled down her cheek and onto the pillow below in a fresh batch.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. I can't bear it." He whispered against her cheek as he attempted to kiss the tears away. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she sobbed openly now, struggling to breathe while her heart was breaking. She could actually feel the bastard slow down his movements considerably, mocking her now. Going as slowly as he could, in and out so he could pretend in his sick mind that he was making love to her instead of raping her.

"You're so fucking beautiful do you know that? I hate to see you sad but you're so fucking beautiful when you cry. It drives me mental!" He traced her outstretched hands that were held tightly above her head and roughly palmed her breasts in his hands, marveling inside that she was so soft, always so soft.

"I love the flush you get all over when I see Harry is making love to you. I watch your body twist and turn looking for an escape from the pleasure and this pale pink blush would just fall over your skin right before you reached your peak. I can't tell you how pleased I am that it is I who makes you feel pleasure! It is finally me!"

He attacked her neck hungrily and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle the cries that were tearing at his heart. "I was so jealous of him Hermione! So jealous of how he gets to touch you and be within you! It was supposed to be me, don't you think it was supposed to be me?"

Hermione could feel the exhaustion creeping up her body. There was only so much more fight that she had left within before she succumbed to the torture he was ravishing onto her unwillingly. She felt him speed up his thrusts then, his cock furiously pistoning in and out of her magically lubricated passage. His groans reached their peak and she felt him gearing up to come again, the telltale flush connecting around his neck like a chain.

She felt him jerk randomly against her still body, simply not knowing or not caring that she was shuddering in disgust instead of reaching completion with him. He suddenly collapsed on top of her for a moment before thinking of his considerable weight and moved to the side of her, cradling her body against his.

The pressure from his fingertips had imprinted onto her cheeks and she shuddered from the feel of his release coursing through her. He reluctantly released her face from his grasp and reached down towards her abdomen to rub it slowly and tenderly.

He grabbed her face by the cheeks again and kissed her as romantically as he could considering the circumstances. She could feel the desperation in his kiss, begging her to kiss him back if even for a moment but she could not fathom the thought. She was too exhausted from trying to fight him off to do anything more than blink and sob softly.

The feel of his cock hardening even one more time caused her heart to clench in dread and strength she didn't know she had left made her pull against the thick cord around her wrists. "Why are you doing this?" she screamed in frustration when the cord didn't budge.

"I love you. I've always loved you Hermione. I've waited so long to have you here with me and I can't get enough of you love."

"Please just let me go! I promise I won't say anything please!" She begged until she began crying again. The feel of his hands confirmed to her that he was choosing to ignore her words and instead concentrated on opening her thighs to his hungry gaze again. The thought of what he was staring at completely humiliated her and she closed her eyes from having to see his hands prepare her for him once more. She would never forget the feel of him caressing her anyway.

"Oh your pussy is dripping wet for me, isn't it? I know you still want me, you will always want me as I will always want you!" She gasped loudly as he pulled her legs downward until their sexes were in sync and he licked a path from her neck to her quivering lips, obviously savoring the taste of her skin while she recoiled from his touch in disgust.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered in her ear before he plunged back into her and she screamed once again.

"Hermione! Hermione! Baby, wake up, it's okay! Hermione!"

Harry shook her screaming, shaking form then held her tightly to his chest and willed her to wake up out of her nightmare. She let out a loud involuntary gasp and opened her eyes, immediately bursting into tears at the reality of the dream she had when she saw her beloved.

"Harry!" She sobbed into his arms, burrowing her head into his chest.

"Hermione it's alright. You're going to be alright. What happened sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I-I was…it was so…oh Harry-" Hermione attempted to tell him about her brutal dream but couldn't find the words to describe what she had dreamt. It felt so real that there was no way she could have imagined any of it but she had no idea who the man was or where she was being held.

"I…I think I need to go back to my rooms and lie and-and lie d-down please?" She shook as she got her words out to Harry and tightened her grip on him when he began to protest.

"No Hermione, talk to me. You were completely spooked."

"No Harry, I'm okay. I swear I just had a small bad dream. I'll be fine. I-I just want to go to my room. Will you please help me up there?"

"Alright love, I'll take you. You're going to be fine. I promise." He gathered their items together and carried a still shaking Hermione back inside the castle walls.

* * *

Ron watched Harry carry his beloved into the castle from where he was situated in the library window. At first, he was pleased that he had such an unabashed view of her but was instantly disheartened to see her and Harry so carefree and loving with one another. What he wouldn't do for the chance to take Harry's place. 'Soon' he thought to himself before turning around and walking deeper into the quiet aisles.

He hated the school library and made it a habit to visit only if under extreme pressure to finish an assignment that he was forced into seclusion to complete but for this instance, he had to make an exception.

The scorch mark was far from hurting anymore but try as he did to scrub it away, he was unsuccessful. The mark's origin worried him more than the mark itself and he knew that going to Dumbledore about this problem would only raise suspicion in his eyes.

As Ron walked past the aisles, he instantly felt drawn to the one he had just passed. A chill ran up his spine and his curiosity as to why he felt compelled to visit it made up his mind to just go ahead in. He looked around at the various books, willing the chilling feeling to return and tell him what to do or where to go next.

He knew deep inside that he should just turn around and go to the Hospital Wing to get his hand treated but suddenly the chill came back and the closer he got to the end of the aisle, the sharper the sensation got. Ron turned slightly to his right and reached up to the shelf just above his head for a book with a deep red and black binding. The sound of loud and hurried footsteps followed by the Library Mistresses harsh reprimand just behind him caused him to drop his hand back to his side.

When it was quiet once again, he reached for the same book and pulled it from within its confined spacing. Turning it from front to back, he saw no words or marking to distinguish the book as more important than any other he had ever come in contact with but found that when he tried to put it back on the shelf, it would not release itself from his hands.

Ron frantically tried to pull the book away but it held firm as though it were magically attached. When he had finally decided that he would have to give up and hightail his arse for some help, the book fell to the floor with a loud thump and opened up to reveal blue pages with white script.

While the fifth year could see that the script was Latin, he knew that he could not decipher exactly what it was saying. He fell to his knees and tried to get a closer look at the text but to his surprise, the book closed itself.

"Bloody hell" he muttered to himself and rose to his feet, sharply looking around to see if anyone else had seen what had happened. He could hardly believe what he saw and decided that he had enough with this adventure for today. 'I'm getting the hell out of here."

Ron ran out of the aisle as fast as he could, deciding that he would simply wrap his palm until the mark went away. It was already beginning to return to normal. He missed witnessing the book rise in the air and float for a moment before heading back toward its space among its peers.

* * *

He stared at the red-haired beauty and marveled at the steady eye contact that she threw his way. Seeing that staring each other down was getting them nowhere, he pulled his shoulder-length blond hair back into a loose ponytail saying, "Defiant little bitch aren't you? I like that very much."

Draco took it upon himself to break up their awkward moment by introducing them. He stepped forward and took Ginny's hand within his. "Darian, I have brought Ms. Ginevra Weasley to assist us with my potion. Ginny this is my older cousin Darian Malfoy."

Ginny raised an eyebrow before reluctantly accepting Darian's offered hand. "Hmm, you certainly seem like a Malfoy. Insulting me before you get a chance to know me. Good show."

"Well I must do my part to keep the family legacy afloat. You know evil buggers and all that."

"Actually, I would say you could go ahead and let that ship sink. In case, you didn't get the Owl, no one's afraid of your family any longer." She smirked at the look of fire that flashed in his eyes before turning her back to him and addressed Draco. "Now, I would really like to know where I'll be staying."

Draco laughed at her successful attempt to unnerve his cousin and gladly offered his arm. Upon her acceptance, he placed her arm beneath his and escorted her up the stairs toward her temporary room.

Neither of them noticed the smile that graced Darian's face at her brave words. He thought to himself for a moment 'I wonder.'

He raised his wand from the holster in his robes and muttered a spell to reveal the inner essence of the two magical beings still ascending the staircase. He was only mildly surprised to see that both of their essences were red but immensely surprised to find his cousin's essence was beginning to turn pink at the core while the color of Ginny's core burned bright red.

'Hmm, I see you're red all over Miss Weasley.'

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
